


The Maiden And The Giant

by MaliceManaged



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jötunn Loki, Laufey's Questionable Parenting, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Portals, Protective Siblings, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: A misstep lands Kat in unfamiliar territory, and from there to a stranger named Loki's company. And then things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this art before going to bed: [Jötunn Loki](jotunn-loki) and it did stuff to my dreams and now I have yet another story in my ever-growing list of unfinished projects. At this point I just go with it, really. I have no control here.

    Kat was a woman used to strangeness. How could she not be when everything about her was strange in some way or another; from her melanin-deprived skin to the inverted puzzle that were her internal organs and the way her sky-blue eyes could sometimes see the minutest details in things despite her condition’s limitations. There were many things in her interests that set her apart from others around her, but that at least she could avoid most unpleasantness by finding like-minded people; which was how she found herself in the frigid heights of the mountains of Scandinavia mid-winter chasing after the Northern Lights with her camera, far from the city life most she’d grown up with thought impossible to leave but she personally found to be suffocating.

 

    She and the group she was travelling with, most of whom she’d met in person for the first time before they set off, were heading back to civilisation after a successful few days of shooting when the wind suddenly picked up, blowing snow across their way and obscuring their vision. Kat tried but, practically half-blind as she was, she soon lost track of them, likely veering off course. She was trying not to panic when the world seemed to disappear from under her as her feet found a sudden drop; the wind carried away her scream as she fell, rolling and sliding in the snow, until she finally stopped in a thankfully soft pile of loose snow.

 

    She lay there for a moment as the shock passed then sat up carefully and checked her limbs; she had a few aches where the ground had been less forgiving but nothing seemed broken. Taking that as a good sign she stood and looked around. All around was snow and more snow, which did nothing to ease her nerves, as it only proved that she was utterly lost and alone. The cold was beginning to creep into her despite her many layers so she began to move, walking forward and hoping for the best. After what felt like hours and she was just about to lose all hope as the wind started picking up again stronger than before, Kat spotted a cave and made her way inside; she pulled her goggles and face cover down and got her phone out of her travel pack, using it to light her way deeper into her newfound shelter and hoping it was not already... occupied. It wasn’t as though she had any weapons; the ice pick she had must have fallen off her pack in the fall.

 

    The cave, she discovered, had many turns and corridors. She wasn’t sure just how extensive it was but she didn’t intend to find out, deciding to stop when she figured she’d be safe from the storm that she could hear raging outside. She had just placed her pack down when she heard a sound echoing somewhere deeper in the cave and she started with a slight gasp, whipping around and shining her light in the direction she thought it came from.

 

    Nothing.

 

    She waited a while but no further sounds came. After a few more moments, internally wondering what the hell she was doing, she began to walk in the direction she figured the sound came from; she came into a bigger cavern with two other corridors leading out of it before her and to her side. She was debating which to go down when she heard a soft sound behind her and turned around; there standing it the corridor she’d just come from was a... being... tall, with dark blue skin and red eyes, a pair of ivory horns curling back from his forehead over his shoulder-lengthed black hair. Kat barely registered anything else before she backed away on instinct, a scream catching in her throat as her booted feet slipped on ice and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the ground with enough force to knock her out.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki sat before the small fire he’d conjured, examining the strange device the unconscious woman tucked away in the furs he’d brought with him to sleep on nearby had dropped. It appeared to be broken, as the light she’d been using to see was no longer shining, but he wasn’t exactly sure having no idea what it even was, let alone how it worked. He glanced over at the small woman (well, small for _him,_ anyway; he supposed she could very well be of average height to her own species), hoping she would be alright. He hadn’t intended on her getting hurt; he was just curious. In hindsight, maybe sneaking up on her hadn’t been the best idea.

 

    He really needed to work on his people skills. Not that he had much of an opportunity for it, but still.

 

    A soft groan snapped him out of his thoughts as the woman began to wake up and he let out a barely audible sigh of relief. He watched as her strange blue eyes fluttered open then looked around in confusion before they fell on him and widened. The woman jumped into a sitting position then scrambled back until she met the rock wall behind her, pulling her knees up to her chest.

 

    “I’m not going to hurt you,” Loki said in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He frowned slightly when her expression didn’t change then realised she very likely didn’t understand his language and repeated his words in the Allspeak that had taken him months to learn. He really hoped he got it right; it wasn’t as though he’d had reason to use it before.

 

   The woman relaxed a fraction, which he took as a good sign, placing her hands on her knees. “Who-... What-... Where-... _What the fuck??_ ” She stammered shakingly, looking all around but never keeping her eyes off him for long.

 

    “Loki. Frost giant. Jötunheim. You fell and hit your head,” Loki replied amusedly. He stood and walked over to her, causing her to press herself into the wall. “Calm down; I’m really not going to hurt you,” He said as he sat down next to her, keeping a respectable distance between them in an attempt to ease her.

 

    She eyed him warily for a moment then relaxed a bit again. “What the heck is Jut-... Jo-... Jotonheim?” She asked, brows furrowing as she struggled with pronunciation.

 

    “Jötunheim,” Loki corrected gently, trying to keep the amused smile off his face. “It’s... well; I’m afraid you’re in another world,” He explained.


	2. Chapter 2

    Kat stared blankly at him for a moment as the information sunk in then blinked and looked down at her hands. “Oh,” She finally said barely above a whisper, “That explains a few things.”

 

    “I assume you went through a rift,” Loki said, “I know of several, but I’ve never found one that led to other realms; they’re very rare.”

 

    “And lucky me, I fell right into one,” She grumbled in annoyance.

 

    “It could have been worse; you could have ended up in Asgard.”

 

   “What’s Asgard?”

 

    “A terrible place.” He shuddered slightly. “You wouldn’t last a day; the asgardians are a violent people, no thought beyond war and destruction.”

 

    “Oh.” Silence followed, broken only by the soft crackling of the fire, and then she looked back up at him. “I’m Kat, by the way.”

 

    Loki looked at her strangely. “Your parents named you ‘cat’?” He asked confusedly.

 

    Kat giggled at his expression. “It’s short for Katerina; I just don’t like it very much because it was my grandmother’s name and she was always horrible to me,” She explained with a slight shrug, “So, everyone calls me Kat.”

 

    “Why would she be horrible to you?”

 

    “Because I look like this,” She gestured to herself, “And she was a bitch.”

 

    “What’s wrong with how you look?” Loki asked with open curiosity, “Is this not usual in your species?”

 

    “No,” Kat laughed softly, “I guess you don’t have albinos here.” Loki shook his head, having never even heard the word before. “It’s a congenital disorder. Basically; my body doesn’t have what gives it colour. Makes being out in the sun very interesting if I’m not careful, and my eyes are very sensitive to light.”

 

    “I see. And this sets you apart from others, and you are therefore shunned for it,” Loki concluded understandingly.

 

    “Among other things, yeah,” Kat replied with a nod, “Voice of experience?”

 

    Loki smiled wryly. “I know perfectly well what it’s like to be different. You see; I’m not much of a giant.” Kat raised an eyebrow and he breathed a laugh. “Believe me, I’m not. The average adult frost giant is at least nine feet tall, whereas I am... not,” He explained, looking embarrassed, “You’re the first person I’ve ever met smaller than me who isn’t a child.”

 

    “Oh. Sounds tough,” Kat said sympathetically.

 

    “It was a nightmare growing up,” Loki confirmed with a slight nod. “If not for my brothers, I probably wouldn’t have survived it. And if not for my mother I never would’ve had the chance; runts are usually left out to die.” He looked back down at Kat as he finished speaking to be met with a horrified expression. He blinked then frowned slightly as he realised where he’d gone wrong. “That probably seems cruel to you, but you have to understand, Jötunheim can be a harsh place; a runt would have a very difficult life and an early death anyway. It’s a mercy, really. The only reason I was spared that fate is because my mother couldn’t bear to abandon me and my father couldn’t say no to her after everything.”

 

    “Everything?”

 

    “I was born at the very end of a war between Jötunheim and Asgard, which we lost. There was _much_ loss; I guess my mother couldn’t bear to lose even more.”

 

    Kat hummed in understanding. They sat in silence again for a long while before Kat frowned suddenly, looked down at herself then back at Loki. “Where the hell’s my jacket?!”

 

    Loki blinked and looked at her, wondering how it had taken her this long to notice that, and then pointed over to the corner slightly above the furs they were sitting on where he’d placed her pack and her jacket, face cover and goggles over it. “I removed it so you wouldn’t overheat under the pelts what with the fire,” He explained then frowned, “Should I not have done that?”

 

    “Oh,” Kat said, blushing slightly, “No, it was probably the right call. It’s just... awkward.”

 

    “Right. Of course. Sorry,” Loki apologised a bit sheepishly, “I’m not very good with people.”

 

    “No, it’s fine; really!” Kat said quickly.

 

    Another long silence followed, neither of them looking at the other. Loki returned Kat’s phone and she mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ before looking it over; the screen was cracked and the battery had been jostled a bit loose in the fall, but she successfully replaced it and powered it on, letting out a little cheer. As she unlocked the screen Loki looked over curiously, watching as she swiped her finger over the surface and the picture of her and another woman smiling changed into something else. Kat looked up suddenly and he hastily looked away, making her giggle slightly.

 

    “You’re very curious, aren’t you?” She asked amusedly.

 

    “Ah, yes,” Loki replied almost apologetically and she could swear his face turned a slight shade darker, “One of my many weaknesses, according to my father.”

 

    “That’s ridiculous! There’s nothing wrong with being curious,” Kat scoffed in disbelief. Loki simply shrugged and Kat frowned and turned to face him fully. “Seriously; curiosity is a sign of an active mind and that is a valuable thing.”

 

    Loki turned to her with a smile. “My mother tells my brothers and I much the same often. My father just doesn’t like being questioned, especially by me. He resents the fact that he let me live, you see. He won’t say it out loud, of course, but it’s there every time he looks at me, just under the surface.”

 

    Kat seemed to deflate slightly at his words, eyeing him with a look that was equal parts sympathy and empathy. “I’m sorry.”

 

    Loki shook his head. “I’m used to it.” He turned to his left and grabbed a leather pack Kat hadn’t noticed before. “Are you hungry? You were out for some time,” He asked as he took out a piece of what appeared to be some kind of dried meat and held it out to her, “I don’t really bring enough food for two, but I don’t mind sharing.”

 

    “No, that’s okay,” Kat replied then grabbed her own pack, looking through the contents until she found one of the extra energy bars she’d thrown in at the last minute before leaving her hotel. “I occasionally remember to be reasonably prepared for the unexpected,” She said with a slight grin, earning a chuckle.


	3. Chapter 3

    When the storm finally passed, Loki packed everything away and pulled on a green cape with a dark fur mantle and a pair of gold bracers while Kat pulled her jacket on, zipping it up and pulling the hood up before pulling her face over up and adjusting her goggles over her eyes. After their packs where securely on their backs Loki dispelled the fire and they began making their way out of the cave. The air outside was freezing for Kat, though Loki seemed to barely notice it; which made sense, all things considered, but she envied him no less for it as she shivered.

 

    They reached Loki’s home by the afternoon, though it would be more accurately described as a small castle, and Loki opened the large heavy doors with ease, letting her walk in first before following and closing them behind him. As they walked through halls made to accommodate someone much, _much_ bigger than either of them, Kat began to understand what he’d meant about him not being much of a giant; he had to be over six feet tall and the place still dwarfed him. She wasn’t sure she really wanted to meet an average frost giant, if she was honest.

 

    “So, you live here by yourself?” Kat asked, her voice echoing slightly in the empty hall.

 

    “Yes; though my brothers visit often enough,” Loki replied over his shoulder, “Mother a bit less so, and father only rarely, but that’s to be expected. I prefer it, to be honest. Not that I don’t love them, but they can be quite... overbearing in their own ways.”

 

    “But not your brothers?”

 

    Loki shook his head as they entered what she assumed was his bedroom, dropping his pack before the bed. “They treat me like an equal, more or less; always have. They are protective of me around others, but they have never made me feel like a burden,” He said fondly. He removed his cape and draped it carelessly over the back of a chair and began taking his bracers off. “Or like I’m made of glass,” He added with a roll of his eyes and she giggled. “What about you?” He asked curiously, “Do you have any other family, aside from your horrible grandmother?”

 

    Kat laughed again then shook her head. “My parents died in an accident years ago and I’m an only child,” She replied, toying with a pendant she was wearing, “My grandmother was it, and that wasn’t really much.”

 

    “I’m sorry,” Loki offered sympathetically.

 

    “I’m not. Not really,” Kat said with a shrug. Deciding the room was a bit too warm to keep her heavy jacket on, she relented and took it off, placing it over her pack on the floor. “I’m not going to say my parents didn’t love me, but they weren’t very fond of my differences, the extra care they had to take raising me. We were never that close. I’m pretty indifferent about it, really.”

 

    “I can understand that; I’m much the same with my father most of the time.” He took off his boots and went to sit cross-legged on the bed, inviting her to do the same. “He doesn’t hate me, really; he just wishes I were normal. It would make things easier if I were. I don’t really care much either way anymore.”

 

    They sat there for a long time just talking and he came to the conclusion that she was from Midgard, another word she was unfamiliar with; he then went on to explain Yggdrasil and the Nine Realms as he knew them, and she listened intently. They talked about their childhoods and their hobbies; Kat mentioned what she’d been doing before she ended up in the realm and brought out her camera to show him the pictures she’d taken then took a picture of him to show him how the camera worked. Loki got up to look through his things, coming back to the bed with a large book full of incredibly detailed drawings; amongst the scenery and creatures, he showed her drawings of other frost giants he identified as his brothers, Helblindi and Byleistr, his mother Farbauti, and his father Laufey.

 

    It was well into the evening by the time their stomachs reminded them they had yet to have a proper meal and they went to the kitchen, where Kat discovered that Loki was actually a pretty decent cook. He seemed a bit offended that she’d though otherwise; she was quickly beginning to realise that he took any doubt towards his abilities rather personally, which, she supposed, wasn’t that surprising. She made a mental note to be more careful in the future. As eager as he seemed to be to interact with her; she didn’t think she wanted to risk making him angry.

 

    When she couldn’t stifle her yawns any longer he offered her a room, offhandedly commenting that he had plenty of room and either missing or ignoring the sadness that tinted her expression at that. He brought her her things, lit the fireplace then bid her goodnight and left, leaving her to change and settle into the really quite large bed. Kat lay there staring up at the ceiling for a long time despite how tired she was, watching how the light from the fire seemed to dance with the darkness there as the weight of everything that had happened finally settled in. She wondered if the rest of the group she’d been with made it down the mountain even as part of her was afraid of the answer. She wondered if they had noticed she was missing. Probably; it wasn’t as though she was hard to notice, after all. She wondered how she was going to get back home.

 

    And then it occurred to her that she might never find her way back. A small sob that was more of a whimper made its way past her lips at the thought. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop what was coming and not wanting to risk being heard, she turned over to bury her face in the pillow before letting it all out, eventually crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

    The days passed quickly; Kat resolutely tried and somewhat succeeded in not dwelling too much on her circumstances. She got the feeling that Loki was trying to help, distracting her with all manner of things from teaching her to make her way around on her own to showing her things he could do with his magick, though she suspected the latter was more showing off on his part. She didn’t mind it much; it was very impressive, especially when he told her it was mostly self-taught.

 

    Before she knew it, two months had passed. She had given up on getting back to Earth; not that they hadn’t tried, but it seemed less possible each passing day. Loki was glad for the company, though he felt genuinely guilty that it came at the expense of everything she’d ever known. To ease that guilt he did his best to make sure she was comfortable; even going so far as to search through his library (which he’d proudly told her contained a great many books older than his grandparents) for a spell to keep her warm much like his own physiology did. He cast the enchantment on the pendant she never seemed to take off, which she explained was a medical ID tag to inform others about her situs inversus (which in turn prompted another conversation about what exactly that was) in the event she wasn’t able to herself.

 

    They sat on the floor of the library, a few books around them as Loki animatedly discussed illusions and shapeshifting, which he’d always had a strong affinity to. Kat listened intently as she always did. He’d grown to really like that about her; his brothers, much as he loved them, rarely had the patience to listen to his rambling without interrupting at some point. Somehow, somewhere along the line, Kat convinced him to show her what he’d look like if he were human; he concentrated and slowly his skin took on a complexion a bit darker than hers, the lines that stood out across his body smoothing out and his horns receding into his skull completely. He opened his eyes to reveal they were green now (chosen mainly because it was her favourite colour, not that he’d admit it) and waited for her reaction.

 

    “Whoa,” Kat breathed with a slight laugh, “That is so cool.”

 

    “I admit it was easier than I thought it would be,” Loki said looking down at his pale hands. He conjured a mirror to better look at himself and grimaced slightly. “Can’t say I see myself doing this often,” He added with clear displeasure.

 

    “Oh, come on; it’s not that bad! You look... It’s just different,” She finished somewhat awkwardly. Loki arched an eyebrow, looking decidedly uncomfortable. “Oh, hell; you’re breaking my heart. Just change back,” She said with a laugh and he breathed out in relief and quickly changed back to normal. “Okay, okay; do me now!” She requested excitedly, bouncing slightly in place.

 

    Loki chuckled at her enthusiasm then closed his eyes and concentrated, carefully reaching out to her with his seidr to shroud her in an illusion. Kat watched as her pale hands turned a deep blue and looked into the mirror to see her blue eyes completely change to red and she let out a slight gasp. Loki opened his eyes to look at her and sucked in a sharp breath, his expression indecipherable as she looked back at him.

 

    Kat’s smile fell slightly and she shifted slightly self-conscious. “That bad?” She asked half-jokingly.

 

    Loki blinked and forced his expression to lighten a bit. “No; it’s just... not you,” He replied with a slight smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

    “Loki, what’s wrong?” Kat asked worriedly. Loki shook his head and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like ‘nothing’. She reached forward and took one of his hands in hers. “You know you can talk to me. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

 

    “Yes, of course,” He whispered, looking at their hands. He stood suddenly, dispelling the illusion. “I should go hunt; our stores are running low,” He said, not meeting her worried eyes.

 

    “Right. Okay; I’ll be here.”

 

    He nodded once then turned and left, trying not to think about how utterly alone he felt.

 

 

******

 

 

    Kat sat there for a while after Loki had left, wondering about the sudden change in his mood, before standing up and going to take a bath. As she lay back in the tub she kept going over everything in her mind. It occurred to her that, as odd as it had been for her to see him looking like a human, it had probably been just as odd for him to see her looking like a frost giant. And then she remember what he’d said the day they met, about how she was the only adult he’d ever met that didn’t tower over him, and she sat up with a jolt.

 

    “Oh, my _god;_ I’m an idiot,” She berated herself harshly. How could she have not seen it?

 

    He had so casually told her what happened to those like him; she doubted he was the only runt currently alive in the realm, but he was the only one he knew of. He had no one to relate to, and while he wasn’t completely alone, there was only so much his perfectly normal relatives could do for him.

 

    He was lonely.

 

    And seeing her like that had only driven the fact closer to home.

 

    Kat got out of the tub and dried off, feeling guiltier than she ever remembered feeling and dearly wishing she hadn’t asked him to cast that stupid spell. She had to try and make it up to him, she knew that much. But what could she possibly do? It wasn’t as though she could actually fix the problem. With a sigh, she got dressed and left the bathroom. She decided all she could really do was be there for him and hope that would even come close to being enough. She had come to really care for him in her time there; she truly hated seeing him upset.

 

 

******

 

 

    When Loki returned from his hunt and sorted the food he’d brought back he went straight to his bath, being careful to avoid running into Kat. He wasn’t sure he was ready to see her again just yet, mostly because he knew she didn’t really deserve his resentment. It wasn’t as though she had meant to drag those old feelings back to the surface; she had just been curious, like he so often was. He couldn’t fault her for that.

 

    Just as he finished preparing their dinner he felt more than heard her coming into the kitchen and turned around, not quite sure if to apologise for rushing out or assure her that he wasn’t angry at her. In any case, the words died in his throat as she latched onto him in a tight hug. He blinked and looked down at her in surprise, hesitating for a moment before accepting the gesture and hugging her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Situs inversus: A congenital condition in which the major visceral organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions.


	5. Chapter 5

    Loki had just returned from a hunt when he heard a startled shriek and he quickly dropped the carcass he’d been carrying over his shoulder and rushed inside. When he came to where Kat was, he found her pressed against the wall staring up at the _much_ larger forms of his brothers as they approached her.

 

    “Leave her be!” He called, causing them to stop and look back at him curiously then back at Kat before returning their attention to him.

 

    “What; we don’t visit five months and you find yourself a pet?” Helblindi, the larger of the two, standing _at least_ ten feet tall and terribly imposing, asked amusedly.

 

    “She’s a _friend,_ not a pet; not that _you’d_ know anything about that,” Loki huffed in annoyance.

 

    Helblindi laughed loudly at the barb while Byleistr chuckled. “Peace, little brother; I was only teasing,” He said, raising his hands in mock surrender, and Loki rolled his eyes in response.

 

    “Where in the world did you find a _human,_ of all things?” Byleistr asked, eyeing Kat curiously, causing her to shift nervously. He was still much bigger than Loki but not quite as towering as their brother, being somewhat below nine feet in height and of slighter build than Helblindi.

 

    “She fell through a rift; we couldn’t find it again,” Loki replied as he began walking over to Kat, then paused and looked back at his brothers, “And will you sit down or something? You’re scaring her.”

 

    Helblindi let out an amused snort. “Hardly _our_ fault humans are so tiny.”

 

    That earned him a glare and Byleistr reached over and slapped the back of his head none-too-gently before pointedly sitting down. Helblindi grumbled something then followed his brother’s lead. Loki walked the rest of the way towards Kat and smiled at her before offering her his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, she took it and he lead her away from the wall and closer to his brothers.

 

    “Kat; these are my brothers, Byleistr and Helblindi,” Loki said in Allspeak as he gestured to each respectively before switching back to his native language, “Brothers; this is Kat.”

 

    “‘Cat’? Who names their child ‘cat’?” Helblindi asked amusedly.

 

    “ _You_ should judge,” Byleistr said with a snort, earning a glare, and Kat giggled before she could stop herself. The brothers looked at her in slight surprise as she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth then at Loki. “She speaks our language?”

 

    “Well, she understands more than she speaks, but yes; I’ve been teaching her,” Loki replied, looking quite pleased with himself.

 

    “You might have mentioned that before I made an ass of myself,” Helblindi grumbled.

 

    “Where’s the fun in that?” Loki said with a grin. Helblindi swiped at him in response but he dodged away with practised ease.

 

    “You know father won’t be happy to know she’s here,” Byleistr said seriously, effectively killing the light mood in the room.

 

    “He doesn’t have to know,” Loki replied, crossing his arms at his chest and narrowing his eyes at them, “Not unless either of you tell him.”

 

    “We wouldn’t have to; it’s not as though he announces his visits,” Helblindi said.

 

    “And so what if he finds out?” Loki snapped, “She’s not hurting anyone; and as long as she’s here, I have company, which saves him the trouble of having to bother with me at all.”

 

    “Loki, be realistic,” Helblindi retorted, “She’s a human, she doesn’t belong here; and if Asgard decides to take issue with it, it would very likely spell disaster for all of us.”

 

    “She’s been here for four months and no one has come. Clearly, no one cares!” As soon as the words passed his lips Loki froze then looked at Kat, who wore an expression of both shock and hurt.

 

    Silence filled the room for a while before Byleistr softly cleared his throat. “The Allfather is opportunistic; the fact that he has done nothing yet doesn’t mean he won’t. It’s all a matter of when he stands to gain the most.” He eyed Loki sympathetically. “I’m sorry, little brother, but the reality is you will be parted likely soon.”

 

    Loki’s hands clenched into fists and he looked down, angry and defeated. He knew they were right and that denial wasn’t going to change that, but he had grown used to Kat being there and he wasn’t ready to go back to being alone for weeks or months at a time again. It wasn’t that he was in any way restricted to his home there and the surrounding area; it was simply safer to avoid the general population. Not to mention it spared him from the underlying shame in Laufey’s eyes whenever he looked at him.

 

    Loki closed his eyes, took a deep breath and let it out slowly; when he looked back up, you wouldn’t have guessed there had been anything wrong at all, though both his brothers knew that was far from the case. “I hope you brought your own food; because I’m not going back out there,” He said casually.

 

    “Terrible host as ever,” Helblindi chided teasingly.

 

    “This is what we get for spoiling you all those years,” Byleistr added and they all laughed, the previous tension forgotten for the moment.

 

    As the hours passed and they got better acquainted, Kat seemed to lose her initial fear of Loki’s brothers, though she still flinched away whenever Helblindi made any wide gestures or forgot to moderate his voice. She had come to associate him with a large enthusiastic dog; capable of great harm under the right circumstances, but otherwise totally non-threatening save for the fact that he clearly didn’t know his own strength. She attributed the latter to the fact that with most other jötnar he wouldn’t _need_ to. Byleistr she quickly learned was the calmer, more level-headed of the three; he struck her as the type to be very difficult to anger, though she had a feeling that when it did happen it was best to get out of his way.

 

    As Kat watched the three interact she couldn’t help but feel like she was... intruding somehow. The camaraderie between them was obvious, and part of her was a bit jealous of Loki; she’d never known that kind of closeness with anyone. She had often wished she’d had siblings or at least cousins to share her life with but it simply didn’t happen.

 

    A startled yelp escaped Kat’s lips as Helblindi suddenly picked her up by the waist and set her on his shoulder. In her fright she grabbed hold of one of his horns to steady herself before looking down at his highly amused face. “You seemed a little down,” He said by way of explanation with a crooked grin.

 

    Kat blinked and looked at him incredulously. He winked at her and a choked laugh escaped her before she gave in and burst out laughing, the others quickly joining her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, he _did _just say that. He's not sorry.__


	6. Chapter 6

    By the time Byleistr and Helblindi said their goodbyes the next day; Kat was almost as disappointed to see them go as Loki was. They promised not to let so much time pass before their next visit and then were gone, leaving Loki and Kat to plan out how to fill their day.

 

    “I knew they would like you,” Loki commented as he stood before a crack in the outer wall that surrounded his home, meant to keep unwanted creatures out, mending it with his seidr.

 

    “Only because _you_ do,” Kat scoffed half-jokingly from where she sat on a tall outcropping of rock nearby keeping a lookout, her legs slowly swinging back and forth.

 

    Loki glanced at her before returning to his task. “That might have given them an incentive, but the rest was all you.”

 

    Kat pulled one of her legs up, wrapping her arms around it and resting her chin on her knee. “If only everyone else were that easy,” She said with a soft sigh.

 

    Loki finished casting then stood back and surveyed his work. Satisfied that it would hold at least for a few months, he turned and walked up to Kat to help her down. “They won’t accept _me;_ I’m pretty sure you’re a lost cause,” He said teasingly.

 

    Kat scoffed as she hopped down from the rock and into his arms. “Excuse me, but unlike _you;_ I’m actually likable,” She retorted, earning a laugh.

 

    “That you are,” Loki replied, setting her down on her feet.

 

    “So, what’s next?” Kat asked as she brushed the snow off the back of her pants.

 

    “I want to examine the rest of the wall; be sure there isn’t anything else I’ve missed,” Loki replied, beginning to walk towards the wall, “After that we’ll check the traps and gather more wood; we’re running a bit low.”

 

    “So, basically, nothing fun,” Kat deadpanned, walking up beside him.

 

    Loki rolled his eyes. “You’re the one who wanted to help.”

 

    “Well, yeah, but I didn’t think it’d be so _boring!”_ She whined, throwing her hands up carelessly.

 

    Loki dodged her hand. Not that it would have caused any harm; it was simply instinct. “Survival isn’t meant to be fun, Kat; just practical,” He replied.

 

    “Ugh, _fine!_ Let’s go be _practical,”_ She huffed, looping her arm around his.

 

    Loki glanced down at the gesture but said nothing. Her increased physicality as time passed felt a bit odd to him still, and yet... right. Certainly enough that he never brought it to her attention, as it was obvious she barely noticed it if at all; he had figured that’s just how she was towards her friends. And if he were honest, he quite liked it, though he’d never been overly fond of any contact that didn’t come from (most of) his family. Then again, most other contact he’d experienced from others was painful; he doubted Kat would hurt him even if she actually could.

 

    “Penny for your thoughts?” Kat spoke up suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

 

    He looked at her a bit confusedly. “What?”

 

    She breathed a laugh. “Ah, it’s just a human expression,” She explained, “It means ‘tell me what you’re thinking’.”

 

    Loki hummed softly. “What’s a ‘penny’?”

 

    “It’s a coin.”

 

    “Why would anyone... pay to hear another’s thoughts?”

 

    Kat laughed. “I don’t know! I didn’t come up with it; I just heard it a lot growing up.”

 

    Loki shook his head in disbelief. Humans were so odd. Then again; when he thought about it, so were frost giants. He looked back at Kat’s expectant expression and smiled slightly. “I’m just glad I know you.”

 

    Kat grinned widely. “Well, _someone_ has to be,” She replied jokingly.

 

 

******

 

 

    They were in a sitting room that Loki had mostly avoided since coming to live there, having no real use for it and not liking being reminded of such, stretched out comfortably on one of the frankly enormous couches, feeling tired but accomplished and chatting aimlessly.

 

    “How do you not realise you’re being courted until he kissed you?” Loki asked incredulously, trying not to laugh as Kat told him about her first and only date ever.

 

    “We were _friends!_ We hung out _all the time!_ He never said it was anything other than that; how was I supposed to know?” Kat defended.

 

    “Does it really _need_ saying?” Loki countered, “I would think there would be some amount of flirting beforehand.”

 

    “We joked around a lot; I thought that’s what we were doing. I didn’t even think he saw me as a ‘viable female’ at all,” Kat finished with a slight laugh.

 

    “How could he not?” Loki spoke without thinking.

 

    Kat blinked. “What?”

 

    “W-well...” Loki cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter, and grasped around for something, _anything_ to change the subject. “So how was it? The kiss, I mean.”

 

    Kat narrowed her eyes at him slightly for a moment then looked away with a huff. “Weird. Awkward. An experience I never want to repeat again. Take your pick.”

 

    “That bad?” Loki asked, trying not to laugh.

 

    “I didn’t know what was going on! I didn’t know how to respond to that,” Kat replied helplessly, “I mean; maybe if I’d had any kind of a warning... I don’t know. It was all terribly confusing.”

 

    Loki reached forward and patted her knee sympathetically. “If he had been a true friend; he would have asked instead of just assuming you’d be interested.”

 

    “Oh, what, and you’re an expert in dating now?” Kat teased, trying and failing miserably to hide a blush, “Tell me more about your _vast_ experience, O Wise One!”

 

    Loki sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “At least _I_ would have better sense than to kiss someone without knowing whether they actually want it first,” He scoffed indignantly.

 

    “Damn; I should have gone out with _you_ then, instead,” Kat joked.

 

    “Well, aren’t we presumptuous?” Loki joked back, “What makes you think I would have agreed?”

 

    “Yes, because we’re absolutely _swimming_ in options,” Kat retorted with a snort. Loki’s smile faded and he looked away, sobering Kat up. They sat there in silence for a while then she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Life seriously screwed us over, huh?” She murmured wryly.

 

    Loki huffed a laugh and rested his head atop hers. “That it did.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all might hate me for this, but. Plot.

    How quickly things can go so very wrong. One minute Kat was throwing snowballs at Loki while he _tried_ to work on the outer wall; the next they were being stared down by a furious Laufey.

 

    It had been a year since Kat stumbled into the errant portal that changed their lives, and by now they’d gotten so used to the others’ company they could almost forget they’d ever not known each other. Kat didn’t even think about Earth much anymore; their little corner of Jötunheim was all the home she needed. Loki’s life was no longer simply about surviving another day until someone found the time to relieve him of his solitude; he no longer questioned why he even bothered getting up in the morning, what the point of his existence even was.

 

    As he looked up at the twisted features of his father, Loki knew the day he’d been dreaded had finally come.

 

    Behind Laufey stood Farbauti, looking just as angry, and Helblindi and Byleistr, the former sporting a rather nasty-looking bruise on his face from when he’d tried to reason with their father. They both knew it was no use, though; they’d come mostly to ensure that Loki wouldn’t be too badly hurt and to support him afterwards, just like they’d always done. They knew after _this_ loss, Loki would need all the love they could give.

 

    “Out of all the _idiotic_ things you could possibly do; you do _this?”_ Laufey snapped, glaring at Kat in disgust, “A _human,_ Loki; of all creatures? Are you trying to bring war upon us again?? Did I not tell you enough of the _last_ time?!”

 

    Loki tried not to flinch back, every memory of his father’s anger being directed at him coming to the forefront of his mind. “It has been a year and nothing has happened,” He tried, keeping his voice as steady as he could manage, “Why would the aesir care for one single life? She’s nothing to them.”

 

    “Her significance is not the issue here, you foolish boy!” Laufey yelled, taking a step forward, and this time Loki did flinch away. “ _One reason;_ that is all they need to end us! Is that what you want? To be responsible for that?”

 

    “No! Of course not, but father-” Loki began.

 

    “Do _not!”_ Laufey cut him off, clenching his fists as though he were a moment away from striking him.

 

    “Sire,” Loki corrected himself, “ _Please._ She’s my friend.” He dared a half-step forward, looking up at Laufey pleadingly. “I’ve never asked for anything, but please. You all have each other; she’s all I have.”

 

    “All you have? She does not belong here!” Laufey yelled.

 

    “Yes; she does!” Loki yelled back, taking them all by surprise. Loki had _never_ talked back to his father before; he knew better.

 

    Instead of the rage that Loki expected; Laufey suddenly smiled, a gesture full of menace that worried Loki all the more. “Oh, she does; does she?” Laufey said mockingly. He then turned to Kat and began walking towards her.

 

    Loki immediately made to get in the way, but Farbauti threw a hand out at him, using her seidr to immobilise him much to his horror. Besides her Helblindi twitched, desperately wanting to interfere but not wanting to risk making things worse, and Byleistr grabbed hold of his forearm just in case; as much as he had come to like Kat, and knowing she wouldn’t be surviving this encounter, his first priority would always be his little brother.

 

    “Mother; please, don’t do this,” Loki begged, looking at Farbauti with a combination of desperation and betrayal in his eyes, but she wouldn’t be swayed.

 

    Kat stood frozen in place as Laufey reached her; wanting desperately to run, but her body simply refused to respond, as though she were the one under Farbauti’s spell. Laufey grabbed hold of Kat’s medID tag and tugged on the chain, earning a slight whimper. “Without this she wouldn’t even be alive right now; and you dare suggest she could belong here?” He spat then tugged harder on the chain, causing it to snap.

 

    After so long with the enchantment protecting her from its effects, the sudden assault of the cold hit Kat strongly enough to knock the wind out of her and she nearly doubled over. Loki tried to move again, but his mother’s spell held firm. Laufey raised a hand as though to strike Kat and she scrambled away as fast as she could, stumbling to the floor a few feet away from Loki. Before the irate king could follow, there was a sound above them like thunder and a flash he well recognised as the Bifrost headed straight for Kat. As she let out a pained yell at the sudden brightness blinding her sensitive eyes, Loki took advantage of everyone’s surprise to break free of Farbauti’s hold and crossed the distance between them.

 

    “Loki!” Helblindi called after him, but it was too late.

 

    When the light died away, both he and Kat were gone.

 

 

*******

 

 

    When Kat had fallen through the rift that landed her in Jötunheim; she hadn’t really felt anything particularly significant, though that could be attributed to the fact that she’d been tumbling down a mountain. The Bifrost was a much different story. She’d vaguely felt Loki’s by now familiar arms wrap around her and then she felt as though she’d simultaneously been rendered weightless and dragged none-too-gently into the air only to be unceremoniously dumped onto a hard floor. She hadn’t realised she’d turned to hide her face in Loki’s chest until he moved away, and she immediately raised her hands to rub at her eyes. They felt as though they’d been jabbed with ice picks.

 

    Loki didn’t even think about it; as soon as he saw the aesir standing before them, he pulled Kat behind him protectively and called on his innate powers to cover his arm with a spike of ice, fully ready to fight them. He knew he would very likely die that day, but he would protect Kat from those monsters to his very last breath. Behind him Kat clutched onto his shoulders fearfully; she couldn’t really see through the white in her vision, but she could feel the apprehension practically radiating off of her friend.

 

    Before them, the Allmother and her son looked between them in surprise. “Well; this is unexpected,” She finally said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really expecting this chapter, or the ending of the last one tbh. I'm not sure I really know how this ends anymore.

    Kat blinked repeatedly, not for the first time wishing her eyes were ‘normal’, and cowered a bit closer to Loki, still very much on edge. “Loki, I can’t see. What’s going on?” She asked shakily. Loki didn’t reply, eyes flitting between the three forms before them warily. “Loki, _please.”_

 

    “We mean you no harm, child,” The Allmother spoke up soothingly, “I am Frigga, Allmother and Queen of Asgard; and this is my son, Thor.”

 

    “Asgard? We’re in Asgard?” Kat asked fearfully, turning her blurry vision to the direction the voice came from, remembering everything that Loki had told her of the realm and its people.

 

    “Yes,” Frigga replied.

 

    “Why?” Kat asked.

 

    “Heimdall informed me of your situation and I had you brought here for your own safety,” Frigga replied. “I wasn’t quite expecting you to bring... company,” She added, looking at Loki with a curious expression.

 

    “What should we do with him, mother?” Thor asked, eyeing Loki none-too-kindly.

 

    “That is for your father to decide,” Frigga replied, “Now, I believe this maiden is in need of a healer’s attention.”

 

    Thor took a step towards them and Loki pushed Kat further behind himself. “You’ll not lay a hand on her as long as I breathe,” He half-snarled.

 

    “That is easily remedied,” Thor retorted, his hand going to the hammer on his belt.

 

    “No!” Kat cried out, trying to move in front of Loki, but he held her back.

 

    “Don’t worry, my lady; you’ll soon be safe,” Thor said reassuringly.

 

    “‘Safe’?! He’s not the one threatening _murder_ here!” Kat retorted incredulously.

 

    “Thor,” Frigga spoke over the beginnings of Thor’s indignant response, causing him to look over at her, “It seems to me that we don’t have all of the information. This young man is clearly protecting our guest.” She turned to Heimdall, who was observing the situation. “Isn’t that right, Heimdall?”

 

    “It is, Allmother,” Heimdall replied, “He has yet to pose a threat to her that I have seen.”

 

    “Seen? How long have you known of this?” Thor asked.

 

    “Several months,” The Gatekeeper replied.

 

    “And you’ve said nothing?” Thor asked.

 

    “It has been an interesting development, but not one to cause concern,” Heimdall replied simply. “Until today, of course, but it was not by _his_ doing,” He added with a slight nod in Loki’s direction.

 

    “A human in Jötunheim is ‘not a cause for concern’??” Thor exclaimed, “How did she even get there?”

 

    “You would have to ask the lady that, as my attention was elsewhere at the time,” Heimdall replied calmly.

 

    Thor turned his attention to Kat, who by know could almost see as well as she ever did. “Well?” He half demanded.

 

    “‘Well’, what? Why the hell should I tell _you_ anything?” Kat snapped, anger beginning to overpower her fear.

 

    “I am trying to _help_ you,” Thor replied.

 

    “By threating to kill my friend? Yeah; that’s very comforting,” Kat said sarcastically.

 

    “Friend?” Thor asked incredulously, “You do know his people tried to conquer your birthrealm once, don’t you?”

 

    “So? He wasn’t even alive for that; what’s it got to do with him?” Kat asked back.

 

    “A fair point,” Frigga interjected, stepping forward. Loki responded by moving further in front of Kat; the queen was unarmed at present, but he could sense the power she contained and knew she was the most dangerous person there. Frigga smiled in understanding. “I have no intention of harming her, I assure you.”

 

    “Why should I believe you?” Loki challenged.

 

    “You don’t have to; see for yourself,” Frigga replied then turned to Kat, “Our healers are the best in the Nine Realms; if you would permit it, I would like them to have a look at you.”

 

    Kat chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully for a moment. “You don’t hurt my _friend,”_ She said, sending a pointed glare at Thor.

 

    “Of course,” Frigga replied.

 

    Kat took a deep breath. “Alright, then.”

 

    “Kat; are you sure?” Loki asked softly, not taking his eyes off the aesir.

 

    “We don’t exactly have a lot of options,” Kat replied just as softly, “Might as well not make things any worse.”

 

    Loki looked back at her incredulously. “How much worse do you think it can get?”

 

    “Did you just miss the part where your dad tried to _kill me?”_ Kat asked back pointedly.

 

    Loki flinched and looked down, his shoulders slumping slightly. He took a deep breath then dissolved the ice on his arm and stood, offering her a hand and pulling her up, not letting go until he was sure she could stand on her own. They turned to the aesir to be met with curious and interested stares from the royals.

 

    “What about him?” Thor asked, “We can’t very well have a jötunn freely travelling the streets; even if he is a small one.”

 

    Loki clenched his jaw, biting back the _very violent_ urges the barb inspired. “That is easily remedied,” He echoed coolly before drawing on his power, shapeshifting into the same form he had shown Kat all those months ago, surprising them.

 

    “There; problem solved. Happy?” Kat asked pointedly, clearly not thinking much of the aesir prince’s attitude.

 

    “A shapeshifter? That is a rare talent,” Frigga spoke, clearly intrigued. “But that can wait; shall we?”

 

    With a nod to Heimdall, the queen turned and led the way out of the domed room. Kat immediately latched herself onto Loki’s arm and they followed, Loki looking warily back at Thor, who walked behind them.

 

 

******

 

 

    After a solid hour of curious healers examining her and more questions about the odd placement of her internal organs that she ever wanted to hear again; Kat decided she’d had enough and firmly asked (yelled) to be left alone. Loki wasted no time in going back to her side the moment they’d gone, having been extremely displeased at the obvious discomfort they’d been causing Kat but not wanting to risk her getting hurt by interfering.

 

    They sat there in silence for a moment as they waited for someone to come tell them what would become of them, Loki examining the room curiously. After a while, he felt eyes on him and he turned back to Kat to see her staring intently at him. “What?” Loki asked bemusedly.

 

    “You look so _weird,”_ Kat replied.

 

    Loki huffed and looked down at his hands. “I _feel_ weird,” He said uncomfortably.

 

    Kat reached over and took his hand in hers, entwining their fingers. He looked back up at her and managed a small smile that she returned. “At least we’re together,” She said and moved to rest her head on his shoulder.

 

    _But for how long?_ Loki thought but didn’t say aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to have an idea where to go now. Not today, Plot! Not today!

    They stood in the king’s private study, facing the Allfather Odin Borson himself, both trying not to show how nervous they were actually feeling, though Loki was more successful by far. To the right of the king stood his wife and son, both still quite curious about the odd pair. Loki had, by Odin’s request, shapeshifted back into his natural form, though he kept the relief at such from showing.

 

    “I was under the impression that frost giants left their smaller offspring to die at birth,” Odin inquired.

 

    “They do,” Loki confirmed, “But when the king makes a different choice with his own; not many will argue it.”

 

    “I see,” Odin said. “You realise you could have been killed, coming here uninvited?”

 

    “I’m aware I still could be, but I was not about to let Kat face your people alone,” Loki replied firmly.

 

    “What do you know of my people, boy? What has Laufey been filling your young head with?” Odin huffed. “She would not have been harmed,” He continued, “She was brought here to save her life.”

 

    “So you say,” Loki retorted.

 

    Odin raised an eyebrow. “You care for her very deeply.”

 

    “She’s my friend,” Loki replied simply.

 

    “More than that, I think,” Odin said, “Heimdall tells me she is your only constant company. He tells me that you stood up to Laufey, at great risk to yourself, to try and protect her.”

 

    Loki faltered a bit, swallowing. “I don’t have much, really. Kat is the only person who understands me; I couldn’t just let her die.”

 

    Kat stepped closer to Loki and slipped her hand in his, causing him to look down at her and squeeze her hand a bit in response. She looked back at Odin, who had been watching the interaction closely. “All we wanted was to be left in peace,” She said, “We weren’t hurting anyone; we were just trying to live. It’s not our fault I ended up there and it’s not fair for either of us to be punished as if it was.”

 

    The barest hint of a smile upturned a corner of the Allfather’s lips. “Indeed it’s not; which is why neither of you are being punished,” He said, “As I and my queen have told you, Zaragozasdottir, you were brought here to save your life. We were not expecting young Laufeyson to join you, but it’s understandable given the circumstances.”

 

    “So then, what happens now?” Kat asked warily, still not quite sure what to make of the king.

 

    “Now my son will escort you both to guest quarters so that you may rest,” Odin replied, “This matter must be handled delicately and it may take some time to resolve. Until then, you are both guests, though I ask that you speak to no one of your natures or the circumstances that brought you here.”

 

    “That is... reasonable,” Loki said somewhat disbelievingly.

 

    At that, Thor walked over to the door and waited for them while Loki shifted back into his human/aesir (he wasn’t quite sure what to call it anymore) disguise before leading them through the corridors.

 

 

******

 

 

    They sat on the bed of a guestroom after they’d each taken a quick bath and changed into the clothes they’d been provided; Kat in a deep red asgardian dress, and Loki in a green tunic and black pants. Thor had intended to lead Kat to another room, but they had both firmly refused almost at the same time and the blond had bemusedly acquiesced and let them be. Loki sat behind Kat and ran a brush through her slightly damp hair, more to have something to do as he tried to make sense of everything.

 

    He had not at all expected the treatment the Allfather had given him from what his father had told him of the man. Still, the Son of Bor was said to be very manipulative; he wasn’t going to drop his guard just yet. They simply couldn’t afford it. He also had to think about what exactly they would do beyond their stay there. They couldn’t return to Jötunheim just yet, if at all, that was certain; Laufey would kill Kat, and maybe even him as well after the stunt he pulled.

 

    But where would they go? Midgard? It seemed very unlikely to him that Odin would allow that, given what happened the last time there were frost giants in the realm of humans. Perhaps they could go to Alfheim? Freyr was said to be a peaceful king; he might allow it. The one thing that was clear was he wasn’t going to let them be separated, and he was sure Kat felt the same.

 

    He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kat leaned back against him, turning her head to look up at him. “Penny for your thoughts?” She asked softly.

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. He still found the expression odd, but they used it quite often, even gotten his brothers to on occasion. “Just trying to think of a way this ends well,” He replied.

 

    “You think the aesir are lying?” Kat asked, turning to face him fully.

 

    “Not about you, but we can’t stay; I’ll never be safe here,” Loki replied then sighed, “And we can’t go back home or father will kill you.”

 

    Kat winced slightly. “Sorry.”

 

    Loki quickly shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Kat; father is who he is. It’s why I never wanted you to meet. And I would rather not go back than lose you,” He replied, reaching up and cupping her cheek in his hand.

 

    Kat placed her hand over his and smiled. “What are you thinking, then?”

 

    “Maybe Alfheim will accept us,” Loki replied, “There’s never been much conflict between our peoples as far as I know. And the illustrations in my books were very beautiful, besides. It could be a home.”

 

    “Whatever it takes, right?” Kat said, lacing her fingers through his, “As long as we’re together.”

 

    Loki leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. “Whatever it takes,” He murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

    Farbauti was furious. At Loki for harbouring a human of all things and then going after her when the aesir finally decided to get involved. At herself for letting herself get distracted enough that the latter was even possible. At Helblindi and Byleistr for keeping their little brother’s secret for almost a year. At Laufey for giving them all reason to do such things in the first place.

 

    Yes; Farbauti was furious. And her rage was impressive indeed as she vent it on whatever she could reach. Furniture. Structures. People. It was all the same to her. Byleistr and Loki were too young to know, but Helblindi remembered their mother’s fury well, though he’d only witnessed it once. He was not particularly eager to witness it a second time and made sure to keep himself and his younger brother away. Laufey himself stayed out of his queen’s way until she calmed enough.

 

    It was during this that he received a message from Asgard, calling for a meeting between the ruling parties at the earliest convenience, which he took to mean at the Allfather’s whim. He only hoped that whim wouldn’t be anytime soon, for all their sakes. After sending a reply back that he found superfluous (no doubt Asgard’s watchdog knew the response before he even gave it to the messenger), Laufey went to look for his remaining sons; finding them in what used to be Loki’s bedroom when he still lived with them.

 

    The pair looked up as he entered and Helblindi looked away almost immediately, his anger at his father more than evident. Of the three, Helblindi never could hide what he was feeling; he was an open book where his brothers, especially Loki, could be complete enigmas. Laufey sighed and went over to sit on the windowsill nearest them.

 

    After a moment of tense silence, Laufey looked at his sons. “I only ever tried to keep him safe.”

 

    Helblindi scoffed lightly but Byleistr was staring at a drawing Loki had left behind of the view from one of the windows, seemingly deep in thought. “He loves her, you know,” He finally spoke, looking up at his father, “I’m not sure he really knows how much, but he loves her.”

 

    Laufey frowned, not liking the information one bit, but as he thought about Loki’s desperation to stop him from hurting the human; it seemed rather obvious. “She’s dangerous,” He said, causing Helblindi to let out a sharp bark of a laugh.

 

    Byleistr turned his attention to the open door for a moment, where the sounds of Farbauti’s raging floated in, and then back towards his father. “Never stopped _you,”_ He replied with a smirk.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki awoke with a start to a loud clatter and sat up on the couch he’d slept in. The maid that had brought their breakfast quickly apologised, the clatter being a dropped cup, before scurrying back out the room. He look over to the bed to see Kat had stirred at the noise but hadn’t fully woken and smiled; he’d discovered shortly into their meeting that she was a rather heavy sleeper. Clearly their situation hadn’t changed that.

 

    He picked up the shirt he’d been given from the back of the couch and put it on; he’d have preferred to go without as he always did, but the weather in Asgard was much warmer than he liked and so he’d paradoxically enchanted the shirt to keep him cool. Standing, he considered letting Kat sleep a little longer but decided against it and walked over to the bed. He wasn’t sure how the day would go; it might be better to eat while they had food available to them. Loki grasped Kat’s shoulder and gave it a few shakes, drawing a few grumbled complaints from her that he rolled his eyes at before she finally got up.

 

    They had just finished eating when there was a knock on the door, and soon after Frigga stepped in. “Good morning,” She greeted with a smile, “I hope you rested well.”

 

    “Well enough, all things considered,” Loki replied politely. He still wasn’t quite over his initial wariness regarding the queen, but she seemed honest in her friendliness. For the moment, anyway.

 

    “Of course,” Frigga said sympathetically, “And I’m sure you’re both eager to know how we will be moving forward where you are concerned.”

 

    “You’re not keeping us here are you?” Kat asked.

 

    “Would that truly be so bad?” Frigga asked back with a slight smile. Kat looked at Loki then back at her, causing her smile to widen. “You’re quite protective of each other, aren’t you?” She said with a slight laugh, “Not to worry; no harm will come to either of you as long as I have a say in it. And I do.”

 

    “Why would you care?” Loki asked, though not accusingly.

 

    “Why ever wouldn’t I?” Frigga asked back simply. Loki frowned, not particularly pleased that he couldn’t seem to read the woman at all. “I’m a mother, dear; it’s in my nature to want to look after lost children, regardless of where they come from.”

 

    “Even if it means aiding the son of your enemy?” Loki challenged.

 

    “Our war with Jötunheim is long over,” Frigga replied, “And even were it not, your father’s actions are his alone; I see no reason to condemn you for them as well.”

 

    “But will your husband see it that way?” Kat asked, “Or your son? He seemed pretty eager to condemn him before.”

 

    “Thor is at times quicker to action than he is to thought, but he is not unreasonable; he just needs the right motivation,” Frigga replied, “As for my husband; he can be difficult, but you might be surprised. I’m not sure what you have been told of us all, but given your initial reactions I can’t imagine it was anything good.” They both looked away at that. “I don’t blame you,” The queen assured, “But I will ask that you try to keep an open mind.”

 

    Kat and Loki looked at each other for a moment then back at the queen. “I think we can do that,” Kat replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Monday might be devoid of a chapter; I apologise in advance if that is the case.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness; this chapter was a pain in the ass to write. My brain simply did not want to cooperate. Sometimes I almost wish it were normal. Already started on the next one, though, so this won't happen again next Monday.

    The Allfather stood before the king of Jötunheim, the staff Gungnir in his hand and face deliberately blank, as Laufey’s was; the wind howled rather eerily outside the walls of the otherwise empty building they were in. Once upon a time, the hall was used for meetings between the realms’ peoples, but now it was largely abandoned given the fairly recent hostilities. Both kings had come alone as was agreed, though both of their forces were a call away should anything happen; on Asgard the Einherjar waited on the Bifrost, while the jötnar waited on Farbauti’s word barely a mile away.

 

    “I did not think this room would see use again within our lifetimes,” Laufey commented, casting a quick look about the room before turning back to his old enemy.

 

    “Nor I, though I suspect our feelings for such are quite different,” Odin replied.

 

    “Given the circumstances, I find that likely,” Laufey said. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the aesir king. “I’ll get to the point; what do you want for the safe return of my son, assuming he still lives?”

 

    “He is alive and well, and confused by both,” Odin replied with a slight huff, “Which begs the question: What exactly have you brought him up to believe of Asgard?”

 

    “What was necessary, as no doubt you have your own son,” Laufey replied, silently challenging Odin to disagree, which he did not. “You have not answered my question.”

 

    “The matter is not as simple,” Odin replied.

 

    “And why not?” Laufey asked angrily, “Loki doesn’t belong in your realm; he belongs here, with his family.”

 

    “The human-,” Odin began.

 

    “Is irrelevant!” Laufey interrupted, “Keep her, send her home, do whatever you wish with her; it has no bearing on my son.”

 

    “I think we both know that to be untrue, given how he risked his life following her,” Odin countered, “They have both stated and shown through their actions they do not wish to be parted.”

 

    “They are children,” Laufey dismissed, “They will forget each other with time.”

 

    “I have my doubts,” Odin replied, “They are not ordinary by either their people’s standards, more so in the case of your son; the solace they have found in each other is unlikely to be repeated for him especially.”

 

    “What concern is that of yours?” Laufey asked suspiciously, setting aside the guilt the truth of Odin’s words evoked in him. He understood perfectly well how lonely Loki had been, and how unlikely it was that he’d ever find anyone else that could come close to understanding him as the human did.

 

    “None at all,” Odin replied simply, “But I confess your son is a curious young man.”

 

    “That is precisely the problem,” Laufey grumbled with a tired sigh, finally moving to sit down on one of the chairs at the table in the centre of the room. Odin moved to sit on the chair across from him and Laufey eyed him warily. “What exactly do you propose, Borson?”

 

 

******

 

 

    Kat had been poking fun at Loki about the looks the maid that had brought and taken their lunch tray away had given him, much to his annoyance, when there was a knock on the door that preceded Thor’s entrance. The laughter died in Kat’s throat and she eyed the aesir prince with what was not _quite_ a glare, but her displeasure at his presence was more than apparent.

 

    Thor at least had the presence of mind to look chagrined and raised his hands in surrender. “I have not come to cause any trouble,” He said, earning a rather sceptical look, “I have actually come to apologise.”

 

    “For what; threating to kill Loki, or just generally being an ass?” Kat asked shortly, crossing her arms under her breasts and arching an eyebrow.

 

    Beside her Loki tried and failed to suppress an amused snort; he’d had a feeling that once the shock and fear of recent events wore off, Thor would come to learn that Kat did not suffer fools lightly. As precarious as their situation was, it pleased him to see Kat be herself; he found it more comforting than he would have thought he would.

 

    “Well, I... both?” Thor replied uncertainly, still surprised at the blatant dislike Kat had for him. It wasn’t often that he faced such coming from someone he wasn’t about to fight. “Though I still don’t believe my initial reaction to him was unreasonable. Our realms have long been at odds; what was I supposed to make of a jötunn coming uninvited into Asgard?”

 

    “Well, given the fact that he didn’t threaten you in any way...” Kat replied.

 

    “That is not how I saw it,” Thor defended, “He drew a weapon.”

 

    “To protect me,” Kat countered.

 

    “I didn’t know that’s what he was doing,” Thor replied somewhat irritably.

 

    Before Kat could reply, Loki placed a hand on hers on the table. “Why don’t we simply agree that it was a misunderstanding on all our parts and leave it at that,” He said calmly, looking between them pointedly. Thor and Kat looked away, feeling oddly scolded, before muttering agreements. Loki resisted the urge to laugh and turned to Thor. “Your apology is accepted, provided you accept my own,” He proposed.

 

    Thor smiled a bit. “I accept,” He replied. “If I may ask; how long have you been courting?” He asked curiously.

 

    “What? No; we’re not... That’s not...” Kat stammered, turning beet red.

 

    “We’re not lovers,” Loki said instead, looking a bit uncomfortable.

 

    Thor looked between them. “Why not?”

 

    Loki opened his mouth but no words came out for a moment. “Because... because why _would_ we be? That’s ridiculous,” He finally managed.

 

    Kat looked at him incredulously. “Wow, _thanks,”_ She said sarcastically.

 

    “You know what I mean,” Loki replied.

 

    “Forgive me, I didn’t mean to assume; it’s just... well, the way you look at each other...” Thor said.

 

    “Well, you’re wrong; we’re friends, nothing more,” Loki said with finality.

 

    “Yeah,” Kat added, forcing a smile to hide how much the words stung, “Just friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, y'all might be wondering if I hate you; and the truth is... eh, maybe a little. But mostly I just hate myself. I am not even the least bit sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! Take that, writer's block! HA!

    By the time Thor was called away for some important matter or another, they had made a bit of progress in understanding each other and Kat and Loki came to the conclusion that Frigga had been right about her son. As they ate dinner Kat got the feeling she was being watched and looked up in time to see Loki look away.

 

    “What?” Kat asked.

 

    Loki didn’t reply for a moment in favour of staring at his plate then looked back at her. “You’re upset with me.” It was not a question.

 

    “What? No, I’m not,” Kat said rather unconvincingly, looking away.

 

    “Kat; I know you and you’re a terrible liar,” Loki countered, rolling his eyes, “You’re upset with me.” He reached over and closed his hand on hers, causing her to look at them then back up at his concerned expression. “What have I done?”

 

    Kat chewed on her bottom lip for a moment then looked away again. “Nothing,” She replied, pulling her hand out of his, “It doesn’t matter.”

 

    “Clearly it does,” Loki insisted, trying to meet her gaze again.

 

    “Loki, just drop it!” Kat snapped.

 

    Loki blinked in surprise then sat up straight. “As you wish,” He replied coolly before returning to his food.

 

    Kat glanced at him, guilt beginning to gnaw at her, before turning back to her food as well. She wasn’t really hungry anymore but it didn’t make sense to let the meal go to waste, especially since neither of them knew what the next day would bring. Thor had told them that Odin had gone to meet with Laufey that afternoon to discuss what would be done about them, which would either be a good thing or a very bad thing, and they didn’t hold much hope for it being the former.

 

    So, they picked at the meal before them, hoping it wouldn’t be their last.

 

    After the tray had been taken away Kat went to take a bath and then straight to bed, pulling the covers completely over herself. Loki stood by the couch after his own bath, looking over at the bed with a slight frown. He wasn’t fooled; he knew Kat was only pretending to sleep so to avoid having to talk to him. Some deliberation later, he walked over and climbed into the bed next to her.

 

    “I’m sorry,” Came Kat’s muffled voice after a while.

 

    “So am I.”

 

    “I don’t want to be mad at you.”

 

    Loki breathed a laugh. “I don’t want you to be mad at me either.” Kat pulled the covers off her face to give him a _very_ unimpressed look and he laughed harder, pulling a reluctant smile from her. Taking that as a sign that he was more or less in the clear, he reached up to brush Kat’s hair off her face, his fingers lingering on her jaw. “Why won’t you tell me what I’ve done to upset you?”

 

   Kat hesitated, pointedly aware of his touch. “Because I’m scared,” She finally replied.

 

    “Of what?”

 

    “The truth.”

 

    Loki looked confused for a moment but decided to let it go, figuring she would tell him when she was ready. Instead he moved a bit closer almost unconsciously and took hold of a lock of Kat’s hair, twirling it between his fingers until they eventually drifted off to sleep.

 

 

******

 

 

    The silence in the Allfather’s private study was near deafening as Loki stood there trying to process what he’d just been told. He looked at Kat, who looked back just as confused, which confirmed that he’d heard the aesir king correctly after all. He looked back at Odin, who was simply waiting for his response in whatever way it came.

 

    “An ambassador? You want me to be an ambassador for Jötunheim?” Loki asked disbelievingly, receiving a nod from Odin. “And my father agreed to this?” Loki asked suspiciously.

 

    “For the moment,” Odin replied, “Not gladly, if that helps to convince you.”

 

    “That is more believable, yes,” Loki said. “But why? What benefit could this possibly hold for you?”

 

    “Perhaps some, perhaps none, but it certainly holds benefit for _you,”_ Odin replied.

 

    “And you expect me to believe that would be enough?” Loki asked, narrowing his eyes at the king, “You took the Casket from us, something vital for my home’s continued existence; why would you do this for me alone?”

 

    “Taking the Casket was a necessity,” Odin replied simply.

 

    “ _‘A necessity’?_ Jötunheim is falling apart without it; how _exactly_ is that ‘a necessity’?” Loki asked incredulously.

 

    “I would not expect you to understand; you are yet young,” Odin replied.

 

    “Don’t patronize me,” Loki snapped. “And don’t expect me to believe you offer this position out of the kindness of your heart; I’m many things, but naïve is not one of them.”

 

    Odin huffed a humourless laugh. “No,” He replied, “I do not. But the fact remains that you stand to gain from this arrangement as well; and given that your father and king has already agreed to it, you have very little choice in the matter.”

 

    “And what exactly do you expect me to do with it?” Loki asked sceptically, clasping his hands behind his back and squaring his shoulders, “There’s very little my realm can offer yours in its current state, and we will not incur a debt for whatever you might be willing to offer us.”

 

    “That can be discussed at a later date,” Odin replied with a somewhat dismissive wave of his hand, “You will need some time to better acquaint yourself with your duties. In the meantime you have been provided with living arrangements better suited to your position.” He looked between Loki and Kat. “I assume you’ll still be wanting shared quarters?”

 

    “We will,” Loki confirmed with barely a glance at Kat, who nodded her agreement.

 

    “Very well,” Odin said with a nod, “Once you’ve settled in, Frigga will want to speak with you to see if there is anything you need.”

 

    And with that, they were effectively dismissed. The walk to their new chambers was a silent one, neither wanting to risk saying anything about what had just occurred until they were alone. Once they were, they took a moment to look around the set of rooms; there was the anteroom, a private dining room, study, the master bedroom and a slightly smaller bedroom besides it, each with its own bathroom.

 

    “I call this room,” Kat said as she launched herself onto the middle of the bed in the master room.

 

    “Absolutely not,” Loki replied, shoving her almost all the way off the bed and taking her previous spot, “You don’t even _need_ all this space.”

 

    “So? I still want it,” Kat retorted.

 

    She pounced on him to try and move him off the bed, which he countered easily. Eventually their antics only succeeded in making fall off the bed together with a yelp from Kat, which was how Frigga found them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay; my sister kidnapped me really early (like 'almost woke me up' kind of early) and I just got home. Next week's chapter may or may not have a delay, if it's not absent entirely, because I haven't actually written it at all yet. New Year's really kicked my ass.
> 
> But I digress. Have some fluff and an explanation for something you may have forgotten all about by now. XD

    After awkward assurances that all was well to a clearly very amused queen, Frigga had spoken to them to try and gauge what would make them both more comfortable there, and after a while she led them to the palace library once Loki made mention of his library back home. They hadn’t been there ten minutes before Kat and Frigga noticed that Loki was no longer with them. Some searching later, they found him seated at a table with a few books, already engrossed in the one open before him.

 

    “Yeah, we lost him,” Kat deadpanned.

 

    Frigga chuckled. “Just as well; it gives us women a chance to get better acquainted,” She said somewhat conspiratorially. She led Kat to a seat nearby so as to not lose sight of Loki then sat beside her. “I’m curious; are you aware of the magick you possess?”

 

    “What?” Kat asked bemusedly, “I don’t have any magick.”

 

    “Yes, you do,” Frigga countered gently, “It’s a very small trace, I doubt you would get any real use out of it, but it’s there. Haven’t you noticed anything out of the ordinary in yourself?” That earned a raised eyebrow and she chuckled. “Besides your genetic abnormalities, of course,” She clarified.

 

    Kat thought about it for a moment. “Well... sometimes I see things _really_ well,” She replied at length, “Like, down to the smallest details. Normally my vision’s 20/40- um, I see at forty feet what most would see at twenty.”

 

    Frigga hummed. “I see. If I may?” She said, raising a hand towards Kat’s head. Kat hesitated but nodded and Frigga placed her fingers on her temple; a faint glow illuminated the queen’s hand and her eyes seemed to be searching for something in Kat’s eyes. “As I thought; you were not born with this,” Frigga concluded, lowering her hand back onto her lap. “The magick was either given to you, or perhaps you stumbled upon it on your own.”

 

    “I think I’d remember if someone had given me magick, even a little bit. Unless they messed with my memories or something, I guess,” Kat replied. “Far as I can remember, this started when I was, like, eight or nine. No idea what I could’ve done to get it, though.”

 

    “It has all the markings of faery magick, and as such I’m afraid we may never know for sure; it truly could have been anything,” Frigga replied with a slight shrug. “I believe I may be able to use it to alter your vision however,” She offered, “I can do nothing for your sensitivity to light, but at least you’d be able to see more clearly.”

 

    “Really?” Kat asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as that made her feel. She’d heard an offer like that before and it hadn’t really worked out then. Why would now be any different?

 

    Frigga smiled sympathetically. “I have a feeling you have had more than your fair share of disappointments in your short life, and I cannot guarantee you success, but I can promise you to try my best.”

 

    Kat thought about it then sighed. “What the hell; it’s worth a try.”

 

    The queen smiled again then asked Kat to close her eyes and placed her hands on either side of her head. As she began to weave her seidr, Loki looked over, having sensed it, and immediately stood. “I give you my word; I am not harming her in any way,” Frigga said without looking away from Kat before he even took a single step in their direction.

 

    Not knowing exactly what the Allmother was doing did little to reassure Loki, but he chose to believe she wouldn’t be the type to break her word, and so he compromised by moving to a seat near them. Kat began to feel a sort of tingling sensation in the backs of her eyes that slowly intensified almost to the point of pain, but not quite. As Frigga worked, she began to notice something odd; there were vague shapes forming before her closed eyelids, almost as though there was something bright in front of her.

 

    “There, that should do it,” Frigga declared after a few minutes.

 

    Kat slowly opened her eyes then leaned a bit away from the queen, blinking rapidly. “Why are you glowing?” She asked confusedly. She looked over to Loki and looked even more confused. “Why is Loki glowing?” She looked around a bit. “Why is everything so... colourful?”

 

    Frigga laughed softly. “I think you are seeing our auras, as well as the traces of others’ left behind,” She replied. “An unintentional side effect, but that was likely what the magick you gained was meant to do. It may have had trouble adjusting to your unusual eyes and tried to compensate; hence your sporadic moments of unusually sharp vision.”

 

    “Can I turn it off? Because I can see this becoming very distracting,” Kat asked, still looking around the library.

 

    “Of course,” Frigga replied reassuringly, “It will take practise to fully control, but you should eventually be able to use it, or not, at will.”

 

    “I can help with that,” Loki spoke up, causing Kat to look back at him. “I remember what it was like; and yes, it gets incredibly distracting,” He added with a slight smile, “Concentrate, close your eyes if that helps, and remember what it was like before you could see this side of the universe.”

 

    Kat nodded then closed her eyes and did as he said. Slowly the brightness began to dull, fading altogether after some minutes. She opened her eyes again somewhat hesitantly and grinned. “I did it!” She cried happily, taking a quick glance around before turning her attention back to Loki, who looked quite amused by her reaction. “Not a word,” She warned through a laugh.

 

    “Not even to congratulate you on a task well done?” Loki asked with a smirk.

 

    Kat pretended to give it some thought. “Well, maybe a few words,” She replied, earning a chuckle.

 

    “That was very good for a first try,” Frigga praised and Kat beamed at her. She turned to Loki. “I sense quite a bit of power within you, especially for one so young,” She said then smiled knowingly, “You’re shielding quite a bit more, aren’t you?”

 

    Loki regarded the queen carefully for a moment. “I might be,” He finally replied with a non-committal shrug, “Or I might be leading you to believe so.”

 

    At that Frigga smiled widely. “A wise answer; you’ll do just fine here,” She said, seeming quite delighted at the thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I love? Sudden bursts of inspiration. That shit is awesome.

    Loki awoke to the nagging feeling that he was being watched. His ears were trained for any sounds long before he could find the will to open his eyes, and he could distinctly hear someone else’s breathing next to him; discreetly, he reached out with his magick then smiled slightly as he recognized who it was. Still without opening his eyes; he turned onto his side and reached out to wrap his arm around Kat’s waist.

 

    “Good morning,” He greeted sleepily.

 

    “Hmm; try again,” Kat replied amusedly.

 

    At that, Loki opened his eyes and immediately regretted it, as the light in the room began to awake a headache the likes of which he hadn’t felt since his horns had started growing. With a pained groan, he hid his face in Kat’s neck, who couldn’t help an amused snort.

 

    “Remind me to never drink with Thor and his friends again,” Loki groaned.

 

    Kat snorted. “Yeah, because you listened so well to me last time,” She replied sarcastically. She pulled away from him, much to his displeasure, then climbed over him and got off the bed. Walking over to the curtains, she spared him one glance before mercilessly pulling them open, pulling a sound somewhere between a groan and a hiss from him before he turned to bury his face in the pillow. “Get up; you’re going to be late for a meeting,” Kat ordered, walking over to the bed and pulling the covers off of him.

 

    “Norns; you are evil,” Loki half-whined, pulling the curtains closed again with a flick of his wrist and letting out a relieved sigh.

 

    “Fine, I’m evil; now get up and get dressed,” Kat replied brusquely with a roll of her eyes.

 

    Loki let out a frustrated sigh. “Must I?”

 

    “It’s your _job,_ so yes,” Kat replied pointedly.

 

    “It’s not as though they’re saying anything of note lately,” Loki scoffed. “They are keeping things from me, deliberately. Not that I’m surprised; I _am_ the enemy, after all.”

 

    “We all knew the truth would come out sooner or later,” Kat said with a slight frown, “At least we’ve had five months to prepare for the fallout. And it’s not as though we don’t have allies; I swear, Frigga’s practically adopted us, and I _pity_ anyone who says the wrong thing about you around Thor or Fandral.”

 

    “True enough,” Loki conceded. “And more on the bright side; my race being public knowledge means I no longer have to dodge unwanted advances from the ladies of the court,” He added humorously.

 

    Kat rolled her eyes. “Yes, I’m sure that was _such_ a burden.”

 

    “A few was flattering; that many was just distracting and annoying,” Loki frowned.

 

    “Poor you,” Kat deadpanned. “Now get up.”

 

    Loki sighed and reluctantly pulled himself to his feet, swaying slightly. Once the room was no longer spinning, he made his way to his bathroom, willing the headache away with a spell he’d learned after the second time he’d spent the evening with Thor and the others. After probably the quickest bath he’d ever taken, he walked back to the bedroom to find it empty then quickly dressed and left for the meeting.

 

 

******

 

 

    Kat smoothed the brush over her horse’s side, mind tuning out the rest of the world around her as she focused on the task. The less friendly ladies at court - particularly the ones who once saw her as competition for Loki’s attentions - mocked her for learning and performing such ‘menial work’, but Kat paid them no mind, having long since learned the importance of knowing how to do such things for oneself. Besides which, she rather liked it, and the horse certainly seemed to enjoy it too. After finishing the task, Kat decided it was too nice of a day to stay indoors and went about preparing the horse to ride before leading him out of the stables and mounting him.

 

   Once out of the city Kat slowed her horse down to a leisurely pace, taking her surroundings. The differences between Asgard and Jötunheim were stark, and it took quite a bit of getting used to after a year in the latter, but she couldn’t deny what she’d seen so far of the realm was very beautiful. It had been harder for Loki to adjust, but he had proved to be as adaptable as Frigga had hoped he’d be.

 

    Thinking about the queen brought a smile to Kat’s face. She hadn’t been exaggerating earlier; it really did feel as though Frigga had accepted them into her family and for the first time in her life Kat got a taste of what it was like to have a loving mother. She still wasn’t quite sure what to make of Odin, given she hadn’t really spent much time around him, but he seemed nice enough; or least not as terrifying as Laufey had been. Kat still shuddered to think of _that_ encounter. There had been no doubt whatsoever that the jötunn king had wanted her very dead, regardless of the fact that it wasn’t actually personal.

 

    As they always did, Kat’s thoughts eventually moved to Loki; she had tried first to rationalise it away, and then to flat out deny it, but it was becoming increasingly obvious how she felt about him, and it made her heart ache knowing nothing would ever come of it. But no matter what she did or what she told herself, the hope in the back of her mind that she was wrong about that refused to die. Still, it wasn’t as though she hadn’t been through this before; she could push aside her feelings for much longer. Loki needed his best friend, and for as long as that was still her, she would be there for him; what she would do when he finally decided she wasn’t enough, she had no idea.

 

    So wrapped up she’d been in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the other horse coming up until it was right beside her. “Penny for your thoughts?” Loki said by way of greeting.

 

    Kat considered telling him the truth for all of five seconds. “Just trying to think of a good excuse to turn down Birgit’s invitation,” She said instead, forcing a smile. She’d been doing a lot of that lately; she had to wonder when it would stop.

 

    Loki stared at her a second long enough to make her worry she’d been caught, but finally nodded and they continued on as he began telling her about the meeting.


	15. Chapter 15

    No sooner had they returned their horses to the stables a very excited-looking Thor came up to them and all but dragged Loki away without much explanation, to the latter’s bemusement. After a while, Loki finally regained his bearings enough to wrest himself from the other man’s grasp.

 

    “I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much,” He huffed in annoyance. “Where are we going?”

 

    “The training grounds,” Thor replied, completely undaunted.

 

    Loki’s brows furrowed. “Why?”

 

    “To prove a point,” Thor replied vaguely with a grin.

 

    Loki opened his mouth to ask for clarification then thought better of it and simply followed after the blond. Once they’d reached the training grounds, Loki resisted the urge to groan aloud; there before them stood Árni, a warrior who’d taken the truth of his origin more personally than most. Loki was sure he only thing that kept the man from trying to kill him was the Allfather’s word.

 

    “I reiterate; why?” Loki asked Thor.

 

    “Our prince seems to be under the impression that a jötunn runt like you would stand a chance in a real fight,” Árni spat with a sneer, “I know better.”

 

    “Is that a fact?” Loki said coolly, regarding the man with thinly veiled distaste before turning back to Thor. “You realise this won’t end well,” He warned.

 

    “He has challenged you, publicly; you’re well within your right to respond,” Thor replied with a shrug. “And as the crown prince; I fully support it.”

 

    “Well, in _that_ case...” Loki said, a predatory grin spreading over his lips as he looked back towards Árni, “Shall we?”

 

    With that they made their way to the centre of one of the arenas, others around them clearing the way and most staying to watch. Árni pulled a sword for the scabbard at his belt and adjusted his grip on his shield before going into a battle stance. Loki held his arm out to his side and called on his seidr, summoning a three-bladed glaive. He’d barely had time to prepare his stance before the other man rushed at him with a battle cry, though he’d expected as much and blocked the attack, dodging to the side.

 

    As the fight went on their audience got bigger, other warriors, passing nobles, and even some servants becoming curious. Not that either of them noticed, such was their focus on each other. Árni quickly realised he’d underestimated Loki, though to his credit he was no easy target himself; by the time the tide turned firmly against him, he’d scored quite a few hits. Still, it wasn’t enough. A lunge where he should have slashed; and Loki caught his sword between the blades of his weapon and pulled it from his grasp, immediately following by swinging the glaive around to knock his legs out from under him.

 

    With a blade to his throat, Árni begrudgingly yielded the victory, all but spitting the word out. Loki glared down at him for a moment longer. “I may be a runt, but I am by no means weak; you’d do well to remember that,” He warned icily before stepping back and vanishing his weapon.

 

    “Now _that_ was a fight!” Thor praised as Loki walked up to him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “I daresay he’ll think twice before speaking so poorly of you.”

 

    “More likely he’ll just wait until you’ve left the room,” Loki said wryly.

 

    Thor laughed then slung his arm over Loki’s shoulders. “Come; join us for lunch.”

 

    “Can I at least wash up first?” Loki asked amusedly.

 

    Thor grinned sheepishly then stepped back so that Loki could make use of the washbasins nearby. When he was done; the blond then led the way to the feast hall, where they met up with Fandral and Volstagg, to whom Thor proceeded to tell of the fight and Loki amusedly corrected his exaggerations.

 

 

******

 

 

    Loki ended up spending much more time with the others than he’d really intended, as there was something he’d wanted to talk to Kat about, and that coupled with the few extra drinks he’d let himself be convinced to have meant that once he’d reached her bedroom door he forwent knocking altogether and simply walked into the room. Kat, who’d just recently taken a bath and had been dressing for dinner, let out a startled shriek and whirled around as fast as she could to cover herself, though not quite fast enough. For a moment Loki simply stood there staring at her, his words caught in his throat.

 

    “Dude!” Kat cried, looking over her shoulder at him.

 

    Snapping out of it, Loki stammered an apology and stepped out, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. That was... more of Kat than he’d ever thought he’d see. He quickly tried to force the sight out of his mind. They were _friends,_ nothing more; that’s how it was supposed to stay. It wasn’t as though she’d ever... Loki shook his head. It was pointless to think of such things. He couldn’t risk their friendship over something that would never be; it simply meant too much to him.

 

    When Kat stepped out of her room she was still blushing and refused to meet his eyes. For a moment they simply stood there awkwardly then she cleared her throat. “So, uh, you... wanted something?”

 

    “Yes, I... there was... something,” Loki replied, looking at her before quickly looking away.

 

    “Right,” Kat said, looking up at him briefly. “And that was...?” She added when he said nothing further.

 

    “I... It... seems to have slipped my mind,” Loki admitted somewhat embarrassed.

 

    After a while, an amused snort escaped Kat. She looked up at Loki again as he looked back at her; moments later they burst out laughing. “Well; I think we can cross ‘had horribly awkward moment’ off our list, huh?” Kat managed.

 

    “Yes, I believe we can,” Loki replied somewhat breathlessly.

 

   Loki told Kat about his fight against Árni while they made their way to the feast hall for dinner, to both her amusement and joy, as she really quite hated the man, though she lamented not having been there to see it for herself. She made a point of scolding Thor for not bringing her along once she’d sat at the table, much to the other warriors’ amusement.

 

    As they ate, Kat couldn’t shake an ominous feeling from her mind, though she had no idea what it could be about. The answer came in the form of Loki suddenly coughing beside her before his face contorted in obvious pain as he began to choke. When his skin began to take an ashen colour it became more than apparent that something was very, very wrong.

 

    The last thing Loki was aware of before he passed out was Kat and Frigga worriedly calling his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what it is with me and attempted murder.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! *ahem* Anyway... yeah. We're good for the next two weeks at least; hopefully I'll be able to keep writing in the mean time and there won't be more delays. Enjoy?

    The first thing Loki saw when he opened his eyes was Kat dozing on a chair by his bed, and by the look of it, she hadn’t been doing much of it. He looked around at their surroundings and recognised it as the healers’ hall, though they seemed to be in a private room. Not particularly surprising, all things considered. He tried to sit up but quickly decided it was a bad idea.

 

    “I wouldn’t try that again for some time,” Frigga cautioned softly as she stepped into the room, followed by Eir. She looked over at Kat and smiled slightly. “She’s refused to leave your side since the healers allowed her entry to the room; not even to sleep, though she’s done little of that.”

 

    Loki tried to reply but found his throat was too dry. Wordlessly, Eir paused arranging several vials and pouches on the bedside table and brought a glass of water to his lips. Loki cleared his throat then quietly thanked her, to which she nodded with a small smile before returning to her task.

 

    “How long?” Loki managed after a while, keeping his voice down so as to not wake Kat.

 

    “Five days,” Frigga replied, coming to sit on the side of the bed, “You were dosed with a very powerful poison; one rather specifically meant to kill frost giants.”

 

    “And I missed it. How could I miss that? We knew something would happen,” Loki chided himself.

 

    “How do you suppose _I_ feel?” Frigga said with a humourless laugh, “You are under my care, and you nearly died under my watch.”

 

    “I’m hardly your only concern,” Loki dismissed, “I should have been more careful; it’s not as though many have been keeping their... _distaste_ for me a secret.”

 

    “Regardless of whose fault it is; it will not happen again,” Frigga said with a wry smile, placing her hand over his. “We found the one responsible for administering the poison, though she has not been forthcoming as to who put her up to it, despite efforts,” She explained with a slight sharpness to her tone that he blinked at, “But we will find them, and they’ll be dealt with accordingly. We cannot afford not to; there is more than just your life at stake here.”

 

    “If the poison was so powerful; how am I still alive?” Loki asked, slowly sitting up with the queen’s help.

 

    “I am very good at my job,” Eir replied simply as she approached, a glass full of a dark liquid in her hand that she held out to him.

 

    “I... see,” Loki said somewhat bemusedly, taking the glass from her and staring at the contents warily then up at the healer.

 

    Eir rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “It won’t kill you; I would hardly risk my reputation that way,” She joked.

 

    Loki huffed a laugh despite himself then drank the concoction, grimacing slightly at the taste. “Well, that brought back memories,” He grumbled and handed the glass back to the healer.

 

    “At least he’s less fussy than Thor was,” Eir commented to the queen, earning a laugh, then placed the glass down on the table and began to gather her ingredients.

 

    “This won’t be the only attempt on my life,” Loki spoke up, even as he filed the information away for later.

 

    “Of course not; we’d be fools to think so,” Frigga agreed. “We’ll be ready next time, as we should have been this time.”

 

    Kat stirred in the chair, blinking blearily until she noticed that Loki was awake. In moments she was out of the chair and up on the bed. “You’re awake!” She gasped, wrapping her arms around Loki’s neck and hugging him tightly.

 

    “You’re observant,” Loki joked gently, hugging her back, and she laughed despite herself.

 

 

******

 

 

    The scout shifted slightly with nerves as he stood before half the royal family, thanking whatever luck was on his side that Queen Farbauti was out hunting; he didn’t like his odds of coming out of this particular report alive with her there. Still, he was not particularly confident facing the king and his second eldest given the nature of the news he brought.

 

    “Sire; I bring news from Asgard,” He spoke once he was acknowledged.

 

    “Do you now?” Laufey responded with a hint of curiosity in his tone. “It’s a bit soon for Loki to send word; he was not due for another week, was he?” He looked to Byleistr for confirmation and received a nod.

 

    “It... is not from him, sire,” The scout replied, trying to keep a calm demeanour.

 

    “Who, then?”

 

    “The message did not say.”

 

    Laufey sighed irritably. “What was the message?”

 

     “It would seem that... there has been an attempt on your son’s life.”

 

    _“What?”_ Laufey practically snarled, sitting up in his throne, while Byleistr tensed.

 

    “Poison,” The scout continued, “Meant for a jötunn.”

 

    “When?” Byleistr asked tightly.

 

    The scout hesitated for a moment. “... Five days ago.”

 

    “And we are just hearing about this _now??”_ Laufey asked with barely contained fury, his fists clenching on the armrests, “And what, pray tell, is the Allfather doing about it?”

 

    The scout visibly gulped this time. “... Nothing. It would seem.”

 

    The expression on the jötunn king’s face promised nothing short of murder and the scout mentally prepared himself for whatever would come next, only to be thrown off balance by the sudden blankness that followed.

 

    “Leave us,” Laufey spoke with eerie calmness, and the scout wasted no time in doing just that, more than a little relieved.

 

    “Sire, whatever you are planning; I suggest you pause,” Byleistr said carefully as soon as he was sure they were alone.

 

    “Tread carefully, sonr,” Laufey warned lowly.

 

    “I mean no disrespect, faðir,” Byleistr replied, bowing his head slightly. Laufey stared at him for a moment then gestured for him to continue. “Do we trust this message? We have no knowledge from whom it comes; only that Asgard sent it. And what reason do we have to trust any word from them?”

 

    Laufey considered it for a moment. “What do you suggest, then?”

 

    “We verify the message,” Byleistr replied, “Send word to Kat; she is the only besides Loki who would not lie to us. Even if she doesn’t know the whole story; she is best suited to finding it.”

 

    “They will read whatever message we send.”

 

    “Then we send the right message. After all; Blindi and I are well within our rights to wish to hear from a friend...”

 

    Laufey gave it some thought then huffed. “You and Loki are too clever for your own good,” He said with a slight smile, “Send your message, and let us hope I will not again come to regret letting the aesir keep my son quite so soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sonr' = son (I mean it seems rather obvious, but yeah)  
> 'faðir' = father


	17. Chapter 17

    Kat was arguing with Loki, who insisted on trying to walk around the room despite Eir’s strict instructions of bedrest, when Fandral walked in and stopped short to watch the scene in amusement for a moment before helping her herd the restless prince back to bed. Once that was accomplished, he handed Kat a scroll, telling her it was a message from Jötunheim addressed to her.

 

    She looked at the scroll curiously then frowned at the broken seal before looking back up at the blond. “Would you care to give me a summary?” She asked in annoyance.

 

    “I don’t know what it says, Kat,” Fandral was quick to reply, hands raised in surrender, “I merely offered to deliver it to you; it was unsealed when I got it.”

 

    Kat narrowed her eyes for a moment then huffed, deciding she believed him. She unrolled the scroll and read it once, then a second time, her brow furrowing in concern as she finished.

 

    “Well; don’t leave us in suspense,” Fandral spoke up after a moment, wondering what concerned her so.

 

    “It’s from Byleistr and Helblindi,” Kat replied slowly.

 

    “What about?” Loki asked.

 

    “They want to know how I’m doing...” Kat trailed off, looking back at the letter once more.

 

    Loki’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Why is that concerning? They’ve written you before, and ask after you all of the time when they write me.”

 

    “It’s just...” Kat began then trailed off again. She shook her head and looked back at them. “I have to talk to Frigga.”

 

    “Why?” Loki asked, more confused now, but she was already out the door and he turned to Fandral, who shrugged uncertainly.

 

 

******

 

 

    Kat walked the corridors of the palace, trying to appear casual, though the concern she couldn’t hide could well be explained away by her very real worry for her dear friend. She stopped a few times to inquire as to the queen’s whereabouts until she found someone who knew then made her way there. At the doors to the royal wing of the palace she was stopped by the guards but granted access when Thor happened by and she told him she needed to speak to his mother; he led the way to his father’s study himself, asking after Loki along the way.

 

    Once there Kat was struck with a sudden bout of shyness, still not altogether comfortable around Odin, but Frigga stepped forward with a small smile. “Kat; is something wrong?” The queen asked, “Is Loki refusing to be still?”

 

    Kat blinked and looked her. “Well, yeah...” She said with a slight smile that quickly disappeared, “But that’s not what I’m here for.” She glanced nervously at Odin, who seemed a bit amused, then back at Frigga. “I got a letter. From Loki’s brothers.”

 

    “Oh? With regards?” Odin asked.

 

    Kat hesitated then turned to address the king. “Well... it _appears_ to be them just asking after me, but... It’s just, the wording is... odd.”

 

    “How so?” Frigga asked.

 

    “I spent enough time around both of them to know how they talk, and this just isn’t it,” She replied, worrying her lower lip a bit, “I think they know what happened to Loki.”

 

    Odin huffed slightly. “Unfortunate; I had hoped to at least identify the culprit before sending word to Laufey.”

 

    “But how did they learn of it, then?” Thor asked, “Nobody present when it occurred had the means or reason to send word to Jötunheim without our knowledge; did they?”

 

    “Perhaps more important is just what word was sent, that they would resort to such secrecy as this for information,” Odin added.

 

    “They don’t exactly trust us, father,” Thor reasoned, “But they do trust Kat. Or at least Loki’s brothers do.”

 

    “Let me see the letter,” Odin told Kat, holding his hand out expectantly. When she hesitated, he raised an eyebrow. “You came to us for help, did you not, child?”

 

    Kat shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Well; _technically_... I came to _her,”_ She replied, pointing at Frigga, “She just happened to be _here.”_

 

    Odin stared at her for a moment then huffed amusedly and lowered his hand. “What exactly have I done to gain such distrust from you?”

 

    Kat bit her lips together then opened her mouth to respond and let out a huff instead. “... I have no idea,” She finally replied honestly, “I just... I don’t know you?”

 

    Odin chuckled lightly. “And you are naturally distrustful of those you don’t know,” He concluded then a corner of his lips quirked upwards, “Or is it just kings?”

 

    “Well, I mean; the last one tried to kill me, so...” Kat replied with a slight shrug.

 

    “I have no interest in such, I assure you; I daresay that would incur the wrath of quite a few people.”

 

    “A compromise, then?” Frigga suggested, gesturing to the table to one side of the room with a few chairs around it for more private meetings.

 

    Kat gave it some thought then nodded and followed the king and queen there, Thor right behind her, sitting down after them and placing the scroll on the table.

 

 

******

 

 

    Fandral was gone by the time Kat returned to Loki’s room to find Eir patiently trying to get him to drink his medicine, as he was not quite cooperating with the healer.

 

    “I’m feeling much better now; I don’t see that that is necessary,” Loki was saying. He looked to Kat as she stepped in almost desperately. “Tell her; Kat.”

 

    Kat rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind herself. “God; what are you, five? Just drink the damn potion.”

 

    He gave her a look of betrayal. “Easy for you to say; you haven’t tasted it.”

 

    “Look; the longer you drag this out, the worse it’s going to be,” Kat replied then looked to Eir, “Right?”

 

    “Quite,” The healer replied, trying her very best to keep the amusement out of her face.

 

    After another moment of reluctance, Loki heaved a deep sigh and held his hand out for the cup in Eir’s hand, not looking at it. She handed it over, beginning to lose the battle with the smile that threatened. Loki braced himself then downed the contents of the cup in one gulp, trying not to gag, then handed it back.

 

    “It would seem I spoke too soon when I declared you a model patient,” Eir quipped amusedly, turning to gather her things and missing the glare he sent her way.

 

    Loki turned to Kat. “Now will you tell me what was so urgent about that letter that involved Frigga?”

 

    Before Kat replied, Eir turned back to them. “Should this be a private discussion?” She inquired kindly.

 

    Kat thought for a second then shook her head. “Might as well fill you in, too; we’ll probably need your help.”

 

    “Kat; what is going on?” Loki asked.

 

    “Someone sent a message to Laufey about your attempted murder, but they seemed to conveniently leave out the part about Odin actually doing something about it.”

 

    Loki and Eir shared an equally concerned look before turning back to Kat, not missing the implications of such.

 

    “Someone’s trying to start a war,” Loki spoke the conclusion which the aesir royalty and Kat had reached earlier.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap; I burned through my buffer again. Next chapter's about 90% done, though. Hopefully I can finish it in time for next week.

    It was a bit odd for Kat, travelling via the Bifrost again, though this time at least Frigga had cast a spell to protect her eyes from the brightness. The cold of Jötunheim was bracing to say the least, and she was more than a little grateful to Helblindi for having found and sent her enchanted medID necklace shortly after Loki’s appointment as ambassador. Speaking of whom; he was waiting for her on the platform that had been built to receive the Bifrost’s travellers, his expression brightening upon seeing her despite the circumstances that brought her. Kat grinned widely and made her way over to him quickly.

 

    “It has been entirely too long,” She said by way of greeting as he quite literally swept her off her feet and into a one-armed hug, wrapping her arms around as much of his shoulders as she could.

 

    “That is has,” He replied, shifting her around to place her on his shoulder as he was maybe a little too fond of doing, and she grabbed onto the horn nearest her to keep her balance, “Though I wish the situation was more pleasant.”

 

    “You, me, and most everyone else who knows about it,” Kat replied gravely as he began to walk towards his mount nearby.

 

    He set her down on the beast first then climbed on behind her, making sure she had a firm grip on the saddle and placing a hand on her waist to help keep her seated before urging the animal forward. He rode as fast as he dared with her there and they reached the palace, still in disrepair from the war though quite a bit of it had been reconstructed, making it at least stable. It was the first Kat had seen it and it was as impressive and daunting as Loki described. Helblindi lifted her back onto his shoulder when they reached the stables, more for practicality’s sake this time as well as her safety, being that there were many jötnar about.

 

    Kat didn’t have much chance to really take in her surroundings with the rapid pace Helblindi kept and entirely too soon they reached the council room, where the rest of the royal family waited. Byleistr sent her a friendly smile that she returned before Helblindi stopped before his parents and set her down. Farbauti glared coldly at her, clearly still harbouring as much disdain for her as ever, making Kat gulp slightly, but Laufey’s face was blank, which actually worried her more.

 

    After a moment of Kat desperately trying not to fidget, the king finally spoke. “Tell me the truth, human; how is my son?”

 

    Kat took a subtle breath to steady her nerves. “Recovering,” She replied in a surprisingly steady voice, “And well enough to try to ignore the bedrest he needs.”

 

    Helblindi snorted and Byleistr rolled his eyes, knowing well how stubborn their little brother was. Even Laufey huffed in slight amusement; that was his son, alright.

 

    “What happened?”

 

    “We were having dinner in the feast hall as we usually did, when Loki started choking then he passed out,” Kat replied, her voice wavering slightly as she recalled the moment and she cleared her throat a bit, “We got him to the healers and they determined he’d been poisoned. Eir - the head healer - kept him stable until she figured out just what was used then dealt with it as best she could.”

 

    “This we could infer well enough, _wench,”_ Farbauti spat, causing Kat to flinch, “I want to know why the _Allfather_ has done nothing.”

 

    “That’s not true!” Kat argued, “They already caught the one who poisoned Loki; they just don’t know who she works for yet.”

 

    “And Odin could not tell me this, why?” Laufey asked before his queen could say anything more.

 

    “Pride, mostly. To save face?” Kat replied with a shrug, “Making Loki ambassador was his idea, after all; that someone tried to kill him while he was supposed to be under his care doesn’t exactly look very good, does it?”

 

    “Whatever our... arrangement; I have a right to know the state of my own child’s health,” Laufey snapped.

 

    “Believe me; I completely agree,” Kat replied quickly, “But it wasn’t my decision. Odin wanted to at least know who’s actually pulling the strings before telling you; he didn’t think it would be as difficult as it’s being.”

 

    “And the message we _did_ receive?”

 

    “We think it might be the same person.”

 

    “Of course. Giving just enough information without the context that would make all the difference; whoever it is was counting on our anger,” Byleistr reasoned.

 

    Laufey gave it some thought. “They want war,” He concluded, “Then we will give them war.” He looked down at Kat, who had tensed at his words. “You will not be returning to Asgard. I have no doubt the Allfather’s watchdog has heard our every word; let him be the messenger.”

 

    “Sire...” Helblindi began to argue, but Laufey held up a hand to silence him.

 

    “This wretch saw fit to use my son as a pawn; I will not give them reason to try again,” He said firmly.

 

    Kat’s eyes widened in realisation. “And if they think their plan worked...”

 

    In response, Laufey gave her a smirk.

 

 

******

 

 

    “I don’t like this,” Loki said for maybe the tenth time since he’d been told why Kat hadn’t returned yet.

 

    “So you’ve said,” Thor replied, “But you have to admit; it’s a sensible plan.”

 

    Loki glared at him. “The last time Kat was around my parents; she nearly _died,”_ He said pointedly, “And I _definitely_ don’t want her anywhere near my mother.”

 

    “Will your brothers not protect her?” Thor asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

    “You’ve clearly never heard of my mother’s reputation.”

 

    “Well; there’s nothing we can do about it now, in any case,” Thor said with a shrug, “Laufey didn’t exactly consult with us before deciding to take Kat hostage.”

 

    “Don’t. Use. That word,” Loki said through gritted teeth.

 

    “Sorry. _Pretend_ hostage.”

 

    Loki sighed in frustration, burying his face in his palm. There was just so much that could go wrong, and if that happened it would be Kat paying the price. He’d already faced the possibility of losing her once; he really didn’t want to go through that again. Especially not without talking to her, telling her everything he should have but hadn’t. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to be met with Thor’s sympathetic expression, to which he managed a slight smile.

 

    Things would work out.

 

    They had to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well I'll be able to keep up with the next few updates; with my local con approaching which I will be tabling at with friends, I've been running around doing last minute stuff and I haven't been able to sit down and write any more of this. I'll try to make time, but I won't make any promises. Apologies in advanced.

    Kat looked around the room curiously after Helblindi had set her down, noting that, while there was furniture and some miscellaneous belongings, it was rather empty. It was Loki’s old room, they’d told her; from before he had convinced their parents he was old and capable enough to live on his own. She walked over to a desk and picked up a half-finished sketch Loki had left behind of who she recognised as Laufey, seemingly arguing with another jötunn in what she figured was the throne room.

 

    “He’s always had a knack for being where he shouldn’t,” Byleistr spoke up as he looked over her shoulder at the sketch, “Useful for learning things others wished he didn’t.”

 

    Kat giggled slightly. “Something the nobles in Asgard learned the hard way pretty quickly.” She set the sketch down and heaved a sigh, jumping up to sit on the desk. “It hasn’t even been a day, and I miss him.”

 

    “What, are we not good enough company?” Helblindi joked.

 

    Kat laughed then grimaced slightly. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t complain; you haven’t seen him in months.”

 

    “It’s not a competition, Kat,” Byleistr replied, patting her knee, “You’re allowed to miss him just as much.”

 

    “What happens now?” Kat asked, her worries returning.

 

    “Now you rest; you’ve had a long day,” Helblindi replied.

 

    Kat began to protest but Byleistr placed a finger on her lips to silence her. “You’ve done your part for now, Kat; now it falls to us and those in Asgard to do ours.”

 

    Kat looked as though she wanted to argue but ultimately sighed again and nodded. She hopped down from the desk and, after bidding them goodnight, went into the bathroom for a quick bath. Once she was clean, she put on her underdress, having no sleep clothes, and climbed into the bed. After tossing and turning for the better part of two hours, she kicked the covers away and got up, pulling on her bra and dress and leaving the room.

 

    She wandered the halls carefully, not wishing to run into any frost giants; she didn’t know how informed they were of why she was there, or if that would even make a difference where her safety was concerned, and she didn’t particularly want to find out. She peeked into a doorway, finding the space beyond empty, and walked into what seemed to be a sitting room. She wandered over to a balcony and pulled herself up onto the railing, resting on her forearms to look out at the horizon. Suddenly, she realised she was no longer alone and nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked up to find Laufey standing next to her, though he wasn’t looking at her.

 

    “How proud my son was when he learned to manipulate ice so as to no longer need to do that,” The king commented, sounding mildly amused.

 

    “Lucky him,” Kat replied, dropping herself back onto the floor and looking up at him warily.

 

    “It wasn’t easy, letting him go,” Laufey continued, “Even knowing it was ultimately the better option. I have tried to teach him to be strong, to survive, but part of me always dreaded the day he would no longer need me.”

 

    “I think that’s probably normal for a parent.”

 

    “Not your experience?”

 

    Kat huffed a humourless laugh. “My parents were probably looking forward to the day they’d be free of me and all the extra attention they needed to pay.” She bit her bottom lip, debating whether or not to say the thought in her mind aloud. “He thinks you resent him...”

 

    Laufey looked down at her with a perturbed expression and she unconsciously took a step back. “I do not,” He said firmly, “I never have.” He sighed and looked back out the balcony. “If anything, I resent _myself;_ his condition, and the difficulties it has brought him, is my fault. I am _proud_ of him. He should not have survived, and yet he not only did; he thrived, and continues to do so no matter what life throws at him.”

 

    “Maybe you should tell him that,” Kat said before she could stop herself then slapped her hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

 

   Laufey looked at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised by the sudden forwardness, then huffed a laugh. “Maybe I should.”

 

    With that, he turned and left the room, leaving her standing there surprised and confused.

 

 

******

 

 

    Helblindi, Kat discovered, was an early riser. He had woken her to deliver news that Asgard had sent word about negotiating her release, in reality meaning the Allfather would be travelling to the realm to discuss how the investigation regarding the attempt on Loki’s life was proceeding, which she responded to by whacking him with her pillow until he retreated out of her reach.

 

    “Not much of a morning person, are you?” He asked with badly concealed amusement at her sleep-frazzled state.

 

    “Bite me,” Kat retorted, trying to escape from the tangle of sheets she found herself in.

 

    “You’re not really my type, little one,” Helblindi replied with a grin, earning a glare.

 

    “I hate you.”

 

    “Well, now, that’s a shame; I was going to bring you breakfast, but if you truly feel that way...”

 

    “Oh, go to hell.”

 

    Helblindi laughed then walked over to help her out of her predicament, earning several annoyed grumbles. Finally, she was free and Helblindi left to bring the promised breakfast; Kat had asked why he didn’t just bring it with him in the first place before waking her and he’d reluctantly admitted to having forgotten until he’d almost reached the room and hadn’t wanted to turn around just then, earning a laugh he half-heartedly grumbled at.

 

    After they’d finished eating, Byleistr walked in to announce their presence was needed in the council room, and so Helblindi picked Kat up and set her on his shoulder and walked into the halls, followed by his brother. They chatted along the way, trying to catch up on what had occurred since the last time they’d corresponded, until they turned a corner to come face-to-face with Farbauti. The laughter died in Kat’s throat and she unconsciously tightened her grip on Helblindi’s horn, causing him to hold onto her more firmly.

 

    “Dam,” Helblindi spoke rather tightly after a few tense moments.

 

    For a while Farbauti said nothing, merely regarded Kat with an expression of barely contained disgust. “What worth could he possibly see in such a pitiful creature as you?”

 

    Anger flared in Kat’s breast but she held it back, remembering well what Loki had told her about his mother and her temper. Instead she shrugged as casually as she could manage. “I wouldn’t know; never really thought to ask him.”

 

    “You know exactly what he sees, mother,” Byleistr said, outwardly sounding calm, “It’s the only thing he needs that we could never give him.” Farbauti turned her glare to him but he didn’t back down. “You knew there would be limits to what we could do for him when you decided to keep him. Here is a way around one of those limits; you don’t get to decide what shape it takes.”

 

    “Why are you so against me being Loki’s friend?” Kat asked before she could stop herself, “Is it because I’m human? Because that’s just ridiculous.” She felt Helblindi tense, his hand on her leg twitching, but didn’t stop her words. “The invasion of Midgard may have been the catalyst that led to losing the Casket, but that’s as far as our involvement went, and we didn’t even start that. Not to mention if that hadn’t happened, you never would have kept Loki and we wouldn’t even be having this discussion. So you hate me for something I had no part of, over someone who wouldn’t still be alive if it hadn’t happened, and that just doesn’t make sense!”

 

   A heavy silence fell upon the hall as Kat finished speaking, the brothers barely daring to breathe as they looked at their mother, waiting for her reaction. It took a moment for Kat to fully realise what she’d just done, and she was fairly certain her heart skipped a beat in fear as she took in Farbauti’s expression.

 

    She really needed to work on her impulse control.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made it! Just, uh, don't expect anything else out of me for at least two weeks. XD

    Loki was up and about when Frigga came to see him, but she said nothing of it, knowing it wouldn’t get her anywhere. Instead she informed him that Odin would be going to Jötunheim to meet with Laufey later in the day and inquired as to whether there was anything he might feel the need to share before the king departed.

 

    “I should be going with him,” Loki said as he leaned against the windowsill, tired but not wanting to admit that everyone who’d voiced it was right in that he really shouldn’t be up yet.

 

    “You’re still recovering and we’re meant to give the appearance that the enemy’s plan is working,” Frigga reminded gently, “Odin would never risk taking you with him until the negotiations were completed were it true, and so he won’t.”

 

    “I’m aware of that; that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Loki grumbled somewhat irritably.

 

    Frigga walked over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, giving it a light squeeze. “She will be fine.”

 

    Loki’s mouth twitched down in a slight frown then he pushed off from the windowsill and walked back to the bed to sit down. “I assume the one who poisoned me still hasn’t said a word as to who employed her?”

 

    “She has not and I don’t believe she will.” She frowned. “It would seem she fears _them_ more than us.”

 

    He huffed a humourless laugh. “If we could have Byleistr question her; we’d have the answers we need and some we don’t.” He sat back against the wall with a sigh. “I can’t help but feel we’re missing something. Something important.”

 

    Frigga went over to sit before him. “It’s more than likely,” She agreed, “This was not a plan born of desperation; time and thought has been put into it. I fear the longer it takes to find answers, the likelier it will be that the failed deception will be discovered; if that happens, we may lose the trail entirely.”

 

    “Whoever is behind this underestimated us once; I doubt they will do so again,” He voiced aloud, “Whatever we do; we must do it soon.”

 

 

******

 

 

     Thor didn’t much like the plan. It had too many risks. If the deception were discovered by their enemy; there was no telling what might happen. He wanted to believe his father knew what he was doing, but even the Allfather couldn’t be right _all_ of the time; as evidenced by how unsuccessful the investigation had been so far. Whoever was behind this knew how to cover their tracks and cover them well.

 

    They had looked first at those who’d been particularly displeased when the truth of Loki’s heritage was discovered, but it had been a dead end; most of them were warriors through and through and did not really have the disposition or capacity for such an intricate plot as this. They of course would not be sad to see Loki gone, but that was as far as they went in their sentiments. The only one who had taken it a step further had been Árni, and he’d been the first one Thor had turned to after Loki had been taken away, nearly killing the man before others managed to stop him, but he’d been proven innocent.

 

    Of the poison, at least; Thor was still not convinced he wasn’t involved in some other way, and he was not the only one.

 

    As he readied himself for the journey to Jötunheim, he shifted his mind to other matters; like looking in on Kat. He hadn’t been asked to, exactly, but he knew Loki would appreciate hearing how his... friend was doing from a person as opposed to reading even a very detailed letter. He shook his head amusedly despite himself; the whole situation between those two was as entertaining as it was exasperating, and he wondered if either would ever actually address the obvious. He’d been tempted to point it out more than once but had refrained, not really wanting to embarrass them. If they continued to keep up as they were for much longer, though...

 

    Of course; that would all be contingent on things working out well with this whole thing. If the ‘negotiations’ didn’t bear fruit, or if, Norns forbid, anything happened to either of them in the meantime or afterwards... His mood soured again as the thought came unbidden, but he knew well it was a possibility.

 

    As he headed towards the stables, he sent out a silent prayer to whomever would listen that the situation be resolved well; he had come to care deeply for both Loki and Kat in the time he’d known them, he’d hate to lose them, or for them to lose each other.

 

 

******

 

 

    Odin was already at the Bridge when Thor rode up; seated upon his steed with perfectly composed and grave countenance, betraying nothing of the true purpose of their journey. It was rare to see the king outwardly express whatever truly lay in his mind if he didn’t wish it, and Thor sometimes envied his father the skill.

 

    “When we arrive, leave the talking to me; the situation is delicate enough, but likely Farbauti will be present, and she is not one we wish to risk angering,” The king instructed as they rode to the Observatory, “Laufey is dangerous, but his queen is much worse; particularly because she has not much mind for politics and diplomacy.”

 

    “I understand, father; Loki warned me as well,” Thor replied, “He also told me his brother Byleistr is most likely to be helpful in planning.”

 

    “He’s the most level-headed of them from what I know.” Odin nodded thoughtfully.

 

    Heimdall greeted them with a respectful nod when they entered the golden dome, standing ready at the Bifrost’s controls. With a nod from the king, he pushed his sword into the mechanism and directed the beam towards the landing platform in the realm of frost giants, the complicated device whirring to life soon after, and the aesir royals stepped through.


End file.
